Broken in Half
by demon of my heart and mind
Summary: Stephanie 'Neko' Green is a very pecular girl, born into a group of people called 'The Cursed'. That is no problem for her, the problem is that she is terrified of boys...and is going to Ouran. Can the twins break her of her fear? Host ClubXOCs By Neko
1. First encounter

Murky green eyes blinked as they stared into the full moon. 'Ookami.' the young girl thought as a tear trailed down her cheek. She brushed her dark-red hair out of her eyes as she became lost in thought. 'I finally find another of the cursed children…and then she moves away…' The young girl's name is Stephanie 'Neko' Green. She is a cursed child, one of seven. They are young girls with mixed pasts, all leading up to one conclusion…complete seclusion from all other humans. Left with no one to understand, or want to help them due to their oddly defensive behavior.

Taking a deep breath Neko threw back her head and howled out her sorrow. Neko is probably the oddest of the cursed, able to switch between the voices of the animals around her…to express feelings she is unable to put into words. Another tear trailed down her cheek as she tilted her head to listen for an answering howl. Nothing. Neko whined as she pulled her knees into her chest and hid her face in her knees. Ookami was too far away to hear her.

'Pack sister…' Neko thought sadly, sobs wracking her body, 'I'll miss you…now I have no one…I'm alone…'

Neko was an orphan, her mother having been murdered before her eyes, and her father in jail for sexually harassing children. Guess who he harassed first? Yup, Neko. Due to that incident she was completely terrified of the male species. No mater how many times she showered, no mater how much toothpaste or mouthwash she used, she could never get rid of all traces of _him_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand resting on her shoulder. Neko spun around, cringing back in fear. She visibly relaxed as she saw it was only her caretaker, Ms. Taira. Neko smiled nervously at her, and she smiled sadly in reply. Neko was taken aback by this, Ms. Taira was never sad. Suddenly Ms. Taira pulled the young girl into an embrace. Neko tensed, not used to human contact after what her father did to her.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Stephanie." Ms. Taira whispered in her ear, "I did try to stop this, I truly did."

Neko froze, she didn't understand. "W-what?" she croaked, her voice raw from not speaking for so long.

Ms. Taira pulled back to look at the young girl. "They're sending you away. To live on your own."

Neko's mind shut down as her body turned to stone. 'They were sending her away? To a different place? Where she'd be unprotected against…' Neko didn't allow herself to finish the thought and fell to her knees, silent tears streaming down her face. 'Ookami…' she thought as the world around her blurred, 'Now…I truly am abandoned…I truly am…one of the cursed…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was four months ago. Now she lived in a small apartment by herself. The landlady was a very kind person, always smiling when Neko came outside…which was very rare for her. She had once again lapsed into the silence that was her most reliable shield. Today was no different. Neko sighed as she straitened out her black, jeans. Her dark-red turtle-neck shirt fluttered slightly as a car went by. She nodded to the landlady and began walking to her new school…Ouran High.

~time skip~

Neko stayed close to the wall, avoiding the stares of the other students as she passed. She was heading to her homeroom class, a class with both girls and _boys_. 'Great, my life is gonna suck now.' Neko thought, whining slightly. She imagined herself with wolf ears and a tail and made them droop in fear and defeat. She finally found the class and opened the door slowly. Staying near the door as she closed it behind her. She noticed that her teacher was a girl, that was a relief.

The teacher noticed her and smiled, Neko inched closer to the door in response. "You must be the American exchange student." the teacher said sweetly, "Miss Green, right?" Neko nodded. The teacher opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the door behind Neko slamming open.

"Sorry we're late." two unmistakably _male_ voices said in unison. Neko jumped and ran to a different wall, clutching her books to her chest as she stared at the two ginger-haired boys in the doorway. They looked exactly alike, except for the part in their hair.

The teacher glared at them. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go to your seats. And please refrain from scaring the exchange student." she ordered.

The two boys glanced at Neko before nodding and going to their seats behind a girlish-looking boy. Neko noticed that several girls were squealing as they passed. It hurt her overly-sensitive ears.

Rubbing her ear in frustration Neko looked at the teacher. The teacher sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. "Miss Green, please introduce yourself." the teacher asked, looking at the young girl.

Neko's eyes widened and she stepped back, holding her throat. She couldn't let these people hear her voice, they'd know she didn't use it. She looked pointedly at the notebook she held in her hands, then rubbed her throat again. The teacher interpreted this as her being mute, just like at the other schools.

"Then write on the blackboard." the teacher advised, handing her some chalk and motioning her forward. Neko's hand trembled as she wrote on the board; 'Ohayo. My name is Neko. I do not feel comfortable writing my life on this board so if you want to know more about me, ask. If I don't answer, I'm not going to.' Neko smiled and turned to bow to the class. Everyone stared at her, except for the twins who were exchanging looks with each other. Neko turned back to the teacher, a look of confusion on her face.

The teacher quickly shook off her stunned stupor and smiled at the confused girl. "Thank you, Miss Green." she said, "You're seat is over there." The teacher pointed to the seat behind the twins.

Neko took a step back, scared, but was ushered forward by the teacher. Neko tripped, her books and papers flying everywhere. She paled as one of her sketches fell in front of the twins. Their eyes quickly landed on the paper and widened. They glanced up at her and met her terrified gaze. She quickly gathered up her books and papers and slowly walked toward the twins. When she reached their desk she reached a hand out for the paper. The twin on the right hid the paper under a notebook and they both gave her 'innocent' looks.

Neko closed her eyes quickly, taking in a breath, before opening them again and going to sit in her desk, completely ignoring the fact that they still had her sketch. The girl in the desk next to hers smiled. "Hi, my name's Yoku." she said, "It's nice to meet you." Neko smiled shyly in return and sat down. She noticed a sketchbook on Yoku's desk and quickly pulled out her notebook. She wrote out a quick message for her and showed it to her;

'You draw?'

Yoku smiled and nodded. "Ever since I started coming here." she answered, "Do you draw?"

Neko smiled and wrote another message; 'Ever since I was four.'

"Cool, can I see some?"

Neko froze, suddenly noticing the twins eyes on her, then quickly scribbled a reply; 'Maybe later. We're being stared at.'

Yoku frowned and looked around, her eyes landing on a bunch of girls across the room who were also staring. "Oh." she mumbled, "You don't like it when strangers look at your art?"

Neko smiled sadly and shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want people to look at what she drew, it was that she didn't want them to figure out what the pictures meant. Which is why she had two sketchbooks, one for her true sketches, and one of drawings of random animals and scenery. Unfortunately the blank papers that she had been doodling on had her true art, and now the twins had one.

"Hey, Neko-chan?" Yoku asked, looking at her, "Some friends of mine and I are going to the Host Club after school, do you want to come?"

Neko cocked her head in confusion. 'Host Club?' she wrote.

Yoku looked appalled. "You don't know the Host Club?" she asked, terror leaking into her voice. Neko shook her head. Yoku's eyes took on a determined glint. "Then you have to come with us!" she declared, clapping her hands down on the desk. Neko paled, she suddenly did not like Yoku very much.

~with the twins~

Kaoru took the paper out again and looked at it with Hikaru. The girl in the center of the picture was obviously the girl that was sitting behind them. In the picture she was huddled in a corner, naked except for a blanket thrown haphazardly over her body. she appeared to be around four or five in the picture. Blood was everywhere, leading to a silhouette of a man in the corner of the page. The picture was very good, though it seemed to have been drawn hastily. The colors were very dark; grays, blacks, reds, browns, the only bright color was her murky green eyes, wide with pain and fear.

"Kaoru," Hikaru began, looking at his twin, "What…is this?"

"I think…" Kaoru spoke quietly, "It's an image she wanted to get out of her head."

"A memory?"

"Possibly."

They both turned to gaze at the girl behind them, then quickly turned back around when she noticed them.

"Hikaru, should we…" Kaoru started, looking at his brother.

"…learn more about her?" Hikaru finished his brothers thought, "Yes, I do believe we shall."

~Time skip-with Neko~

Neko sighed as she leaned against the wall during the lunch break. She had been to almost all of her classes by now, and the rest of her teachers were _men_. She groaned as she slid down the wall, pulling her knees into her chest and hiding her face in them. 'Ookami, I feel like I've been trapped. The way that they look at me, it is the same as my father.' A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered what her father did to her. 'He was sent away for sexually harassing a ten year old. She was the governors daughter. She asked my father to do _it_ to her, and he did. The governor found out and my father was sent to jail. He harassed me when I was four. I told the police repeatedly, but they never took him. That was years before he even met the little slut_._' Neko moved one of her hands and punched the wall beside her. "Why did I have to be one of the cursed?" she asked herself quietly, staring at her, now bloody, hand. She brought it up to her face and sighed, thinking about how much blood she had seen in her past because of her father. Neko shook her head and stared up at the dark storm clouds. 'Can't think of that, Ookami wouldn't approve. 'No suicidal thoughts, only homicidal'.' she thought, quoting one of her friends favorite sayings.

"Excuse me, miss?" a feminine voice said above her. Neko blinked and looked up, jerking back slightly when she saw it was the feminine boy from her homeroom. "Are you alright? Your hand is bleeding…"

Neko quickly turned for her notebook and wrote a reply; 'Fine.'

The boy looked confused. "No, you're not. You need your wound looked at."

Neko glared at him and shook her head vehemently. There was no way she was going to have a possibly _male_ doctor look at her hand. She wrote a sharp reply; 'No.'

The boy sighed in frustration. "I'm bringing you to get it looked at whether you want to or not. It could get infected." he reached his hand out and Neko jerked back violently. The boy got a thoughtful look on his face. "Are you…afraid of boys?" he asked.

Neko froze before nodding slowly. The boy smiled. "Ah, that explains your reaction during class." he said before turning to her again and taking out his student ID, "You don't have to worry, I'm a girl. I just dress like this to pay off a debt I have."

Neko looked at the ID and smiled brightly, taking the hand offered to her. She quickly wrote something in her book and showed it to the girl; 'My name is Neko, what's yours?'

The girl smiled. "My name is Haruhi Fujoka."

Neko smiled and wrote another message; 'Please, don't tell anyone that I'm scared of males. Last time people tortured me when they found out.'

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "I won't. Please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl."

Neko smiled and nodded, storing it in her extensive 'things-that-I-must-not-tell' area of her mind.

~time skip-after school~

Neko waited outside the doors of the third music room, looking for Yoku and her friends. They arrived seconds later and instantly walked inside. Neko followed them, only to freeze as she saw where she was. In a room, with a ton of _boys_. She noticed that the twins from her class were there, along with Haruhi. Haruhi noticed her and glanced at the other boys before looking at Neko again. Neko shot her a pleading look. Haruhi quickly separated from the boys and walked over to the terrified girl in the doorway.

"Neko-san?" she asked, trying to act confused, "Did my father send you to get me?" she caught Neko's eyes and mouthed; 'Play along.'

Neko nodded and pointed to her watch. Haruhi quickly glanced at a clock and a look of horror crossed her features. "I didn't realize that it was time to go already…" she said, just loud enough for the boys to hear. She quickly turned to them and her gaze focused on the tall blonde in the middle. "Tamaki-sempai, I must go with my friend now. I'm sorry but it's really important."

The boy nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course Haruhi. You go with this lovely princess." He suddenly came really close to Neko and she stepped back, scared out of her wits. Haruhi stepped between them and began ushering Neko out the door.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." she said, closing the door once she was outside. She grabbed Neko's hand and led her outside. Once they were out she turned to the girl. "Let me guess, some girls from class asked you to come?" she sighed when Neko nodded, "It's a good thing I was there, otherwise you would have been screaming your head off." Neko stared at her and she smiled, "I know you can talk. You're just afraid to let people get to know you."

Neko smiled. "Thanks." she said, her voice quiet. Haruhi smiled at her.

"The twins will probably try to find you, or me, and try to figure out how we know each other." she said, noticing Neko smirk.

"They can't find me." she said, "All information on me is classified to the highest degree, only to be opened in the event that one of the other seven's parents die. In which case I would need to be found since I am the oldest and therefore their legal guardian."

Haruhi stared at her. "Huh?"

Neko sighed. "They won't find me no matter what they do." she clarified.

"Oh."

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

"I'll ask my dad."

"K."

"Neko?"

"Hm?

"Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"Sure."

~with the host club~

"My lord," the twins said simultaneously, "Do you think it was wise to let them leave?"

Tamaki beamed at them. "Of course, Haruhi knows what she's doing."

"That girl is in your class, am I correct?" Kyoya asked the twins.

"Yeah…" Hikaru started.

"We actually wanted to ask you…" Kaoru continued.

"If you could tell us anything about her." they finished together.

Kyoya smirked and began typing on his computer. After a few minutes he frowned. "I'm…unable to get any information on her."

* * *

**Neko: Wow. I actually wrote a cliffhanger. That's a first.**

**Keibi(my muse): Why is it a first?**

**Neko: I usually leave that to Briar and Tsuki, they always do it…even if it's on accident.**

**Keibi: *blinks* Explains much.**

**Briar: *randomly runs in and grabs Neko* It happened again!**

**Neko: W-what happened?**

**Briar: *tears forming* It crashed…**

**Neko: *getting annoyed* What crashed?**

**Briar: *breaks out into sobs* My computer!**

**Neko: *rolls eyes* Keibi, please continue without me. I need to help my non-tech-savvy sister.**

**Keibi: *nods* Good luck. *Neko leaves* K. So…Neko owns nothing and would like ideas on how the story should go. Please read and review. *loud crash comes from another room***

**Neko: Briar! I just told you not to touch that!**

**Briar: Sorry! *another crash* Still sorry!**


	2. Sketch of the past

Neko: M'k so, before I start none of the sexual inferences have happened to me, I just have a very good imagination.

* * *

"Haruhi, why did you cut your hair?" Neko asked from on her bed. The two girls were in Neko's room, learning more about each other. Neko's room was rather simple. A bed against the wall with dark red covers that had a black-rose design on them. She also had a computer desk in one corner and a shelf in the other. The shelf had a bunch of notebooks and sketchbooks and the desk had a laptop, a scanner, a printer, and a shrine dedicated to her mother. There was also a small balcony where she was growing several plants, and a black beanbag chair in the middle of the room(that Haruhi was sitting in).

"A kid put gum in my hair." Haruhi answered, flipping through one of Neko's sketchbooks, "Where were you born?"

"Boise, Idaho, in America. Why did you join the Host Club?"

"I was looking for a place to study and accidentally broke a vase. They mistook me for a boy. Why did you pretend to be mute?"

"It's my greatest defense, ever since I was little. How do the boys act around you?"

"They're…odd. They really treat me as though we are part of a family. Why are you obsessed with the dark and the animals in it?

"'Cuz I was left alone at a young age and found that the dark night comforted me, along with the animals that I saw and heard and read about. Why did you help me today?"

"You were in trouble and obviously needed a friend. How did your mom die?"

"…" she was met with silence.

"Neko?" Haruhi asked, worried for her friend.

"…" Neko remained silent.

"Touchy subject, ok. Sorry for…" Haruhi tried to apologize, only to be interrupted.

"She was murdered." Neko said, closing her eyes, "Right in front of me. She was shot trying to protect me. She died in my arms. I still have nightmares about it."

"Oh. Sorry. My mom died too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. The guys have helped me out a lot."

"Hm…want to order pizza?"

"Huh?"

"Pizza, do you want some?" Neko asked again, grabbing the phone off her desk.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Pepperoni please." Haruhi answered, smiling. She then looked around, obviously lost. "Um, Neko? Where do I change?"

Neko giggled and pointed to the hallway. "End of the hall, right side." she answered, then turned her attention to her conversation with the pizza-man, "Hello. I would like to order a medium pepperoni pizza and an order of cheese-bread. *pause* No, nothing else. *pause* Apartment 7 on Sakura Drive. *pause* Thank you. Goodbye."

Haruhi came out wearing her pajamas and sat in front of the TV. "Neko? Do you have any good movies?"

"Yeah, tons." Neko answered, walking to a small storage area in the living-room. She opened it, to reveal row after row of DVD's.

"Wow." Haruhi said, awed, "How did you get so many?"

"My mom was a movie fanatic. Same with music." Neko replied, shuffling through the selection of movies. She pulled one out. "How about 'Bleach, Memories of Nobody'?"

"Sure." Haruhi answered, smiling.

Neko smiled and put the DVD in, just as the doorbell rang. "Yay, I have great timing!" Neko said as she walked to the door. Opening it she took the two boxes from the delivery-girl, paid for the pizzas and gave the girl the rest as a tip. Neko turned inside and shut the door with her foot. She went into the kitchen and set the two boxes on the counter.

"Haruhi, what do you want to drink?" Neko asked, going to the fridge and looking through the drinks.

"Do you have Coke?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. Neko smiled and set two cans of Coke on the counter. Haruhi grabbed one, then waited for Neko to bring out two paper plates.

"Help yourself." Neko said, putting two slices of cheese-bread and a slice of pizza on her plate. Haruhi followed her example, but did the opposite. Neko smiled and went back into the living-room, plopping down on the floor. Haruhi sat next to her. They started the movie.

~Time skip-bedtime~

Neko tossed and turned on her bed as she was tortured with images of her past…

_A four year old version of Neko screamed as the bastard she called her father pointed a gun at her. He was smiling, obviously enjoying her fear. He had proceeded with his nightly ritual, as he always did ever since she was four. This time was different though, Neko had slapped him._

"_You little bitch." her father hissed, his grin becoming more demonic, "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me! I should just shoot you and be done with it."_

_Neko trembled in fear. She didn't understand, he was hurting her. Why didn't he stop? She had to do something to make it end. Her father came closer and she pulled the blanket tighter to her naked body, glancing at the red-stuff that coated the walls from the many cuts her father had given her. He was only about five feet away from her now. Neko couldn't take it, she screamed._

"_Mommy!"_

_Her mother ran into the room and screamed as she saw Neko and her father. She ran forward, scooping Neko into her arms and began running for the door. She didn't make it. Neko's father pulled the trigger. Neko didn't understand, she heard a bang, then red-stuff sprayed from her mother's back. Her mother stumbled forward, coughing up more red-stuff. Her mother dropped Neko and fell to her knees, her eyes wide with fear and shock. She fell forward, into Neko's arms._

"_Mommy!?" Neko yelled, hugging her mother's neck._

"_I-I'm sorry…Ne…ko." her mother said softly, more of the red-stuff dripping out of her mouth._

_She fell to her side, a puddle of red surrounding her._

Neko shot up, gasping for breath. She glanced around her room hurriedly, half expecting to see her father pointing a gun at her. She sighed, her breath trembling, and put her hand to her forehead. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered her mother wide, dead eyes. 'Ookami…I'm scared. I keep having the same dream, this is the tenth time. I need help.' Neko thought, pulling her knees against her chest and hiding her face, 'Why did they send me away from the orphanage? At least there the dreams went away, now they're back much more vibrantly. Ookami, I want to howl…but I can't wake Haruhi, not after she helped me escape the Host Club. I hope that the others are okay, I've met two of the other six…meaning I have to meet four others. At least if they are boys I can handle it, after all…we are the cursed children.'

Neko sighed and looked at the clock, about an hour before Haruhi would be awake. Neko smiled and opened her door to slip into the hallway. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, opening the cupboards to get out a box of cereal and a bowl. Neko quickly poured the cereal then got milk from the fridge, filling the bowl and a glass before putting it away. She sat down and began eating her simple breakfast.

~Time skip-at the school~

Neko and Haruhi sat under a sakura-tree, hiding from the other students and laughing over Neko's drawings. "I like this one." Neko said, pointing to a picture of a female wolf howling and a panther sleeping underneath its paws.

"What was your inspiration?" Haruhi asked, tracing the wolf's face with her finger.

"My friend and I considered ourselves 'pack-sisters' so I drew a picture of us together. I called her Ookami and she called me Neko." Neko replied, smiling sadly. 'I remember when I showed this to you, Ookami.' she thought, 'You made me swear to give you a copy once I had scanned it into my computer.'

"Cat and Wolf, makes sense." Haruhi said, nodding and flipping the page.

"Huh?" Neko asked, confused.

"You act like a cat, even when you don't mean to." Haruhi clarified for her, looking at the new picture, "This one's cool, but it looks incomplete."

Neko glanced over Haruhi's shoulder at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of the same wolf and panther standing side by side, but they had also been joined by a dog with a crescent moon on its forehead. "That's because it's not finnished." Neko said, turning to Haruhi, "You see, besides me and Ookami there are five others. I've only met one, the dog in this picture. I call her Tsuki. Once I meet the others I'll add them to this." Neko froze and ducked behind the bushes, causing Haruhi to give her a weird look.

"Neko?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Shhh…" the hiding girl replied, placing a finger to her lips, "Someone's coming."

Not two seconds after she said that did the twins come through the trees, standing directly in front of Neko. Said girl had to bite her tongue in order to keep from crying out. "Haruhi," they said at the exact same time, "Who was that girl you were with?"

"How do you know her?" the twin on the left said in a slightly fiercer tone, Neko guessed that he was Hikaru(judging by what Haruhi had said about them).

"And why did you leave?" the other one asked in a calmer tone, Neko guessed that one was Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed. "I'll answer those in order. 1: her name is Neko, she came here from America. 2: We're friends. 3: I had to."

"Those are very cryptic answers." they both said in unison, Neko could swear she heard them pouting and had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Haruhi smiled. "I know." she said, then turned back to the sketchbook. The twins eyed it curiously before grabbing it with such speed that it took both girls a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled, standing and trying to grab the book from them. They held it over their heads so she couldn't reach it. "That isn't mine, give it back!" Haruhi yelled, attempting to grab it again. The boys dodged.

"Then who's is it?" they asked simultaneously. Neko couldn't take it any more, she stood. The boys didn't notice her but Haruhi did. Neko placed a finger to her lips and the girl's eyes flashed with understanding. Neko grabbed the book and the twins spun around, astonished to see Neko standing there. She froze for a second, holding the book against her chest, before running off deeper into the park. Haruhi gathered their belongings and followed after her, leaving the twins stunned.

"Hikaru, did you…" Kaoru started, looking at his twin.

"See the way she looked at us? Yeah. It was almost like…" Hikaru continued as both of them turned to stare at where the two girls had disappeared.

"She was scared of us." they said in unison.

~back with Neko~

Neko stopped once she reached a secluded area of the park, waiting for Haruhi. She arrived moments later and stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees to support her. Neko sighed and sat beneath a tree, gently stroking the cover of the sketchbook. Haruhi looked at her worriedly.

"Neko?" she asked, walking over to the smaller girl, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I let the twins take the book…"

Neko shook her head at the taller girl, stopping her self-imposed rant. "It's fine." she said, a very convincing smile gracing her features, "It wasn't your fault, it was the twins." She sighed and opened the book, flipping to a very delicately drawn picture of an eagle.

Haruhi looked over Neko's shoulder, noticing tears falling down her cheeks. "Neko…" Haruhi said slowly, "Who is that?"

Neko sighed, remaining silent for a few moments before answering, "My mother."

Haruhi glanced at the crying girl, before awkwardly wrapping her arms around her in an awkward comforting hug. "I'm sorry. You must miss her."

Neko nodded, closing the book carefully. "Well," she said suddenly, her voice forcedly cheerful, "We'd better get going or we'll be late for class."

Haruhi nodded and stood, gathering her things as Neko grabbed hers. Both girls began walking back inside.

* * *

Neko: I am loving the fact that my story seems to be more popular than my sisters.

Keibi: Personally I think it's pathetic, considering the fact that she writes more than you do.

Neko: Yeah, but she always breaks her computer.

Keibi: Point. Okay so, please review!

Neko: It keeps me motivated to write!

Both: Byezez!


	3. A new begining? Or a new danger?

Neko frowned as she felt all eyes on her as she and Haruhi walked trough the halls together. 'Ookami, please protect me from rabid fangirls.' she thought, smiling slightly. Haruhi glanced at her questioningly, Neko just shook her head and waved her hand to communicate it was nothing. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but decided it was a bad idea to ask.

"As soon as school is over I have to go to the Host Club, meaning I can't come over tonight." Haruhi said, ignoring the looks of the other students. Neko nodded, smiling brightly. Haruhi blinked, looking thoughtful. "You know, you could come to the Host Club if you wanted…"

Neko stopped mid-step and glared at her. Haruhi laughed and waved it off, causing Neko to stick her tongue out at her. She wrote a message on her notebook; 'You are so freaking lucky that you're my friend.'

"Hey, Neko?" Haruhi asked nervously.

Neko stopped and looked at Haruhi, signaling that the girl had her full attention. Haruhi sighed and took a deep breath, obviously unsure how Neko would take what she was about to say.

"I think…you…should come to the Host Club."

Neko stopped and took on a look of concentration, thinking over what her new friend was asking. 'Ookami, I'm unsure. I suppose it would be alright, but still…boys. However I would be able to help Haruhi with her debt. Alright, I'll go.' Neko smiled and nodded, causing Haruhi to beam at her. She held up one finger to the other girl and wrote out a message; 'On one condition: The boys keep away from me and I only designate you.'

Haruhi smirked. "That's two conditions." she corrected, causing Neko to glare at her playfully. Haruhi laughed. "Come on, class is about to start." Both girls hurried to their class.

~time skip-The Host Club-after school~

"Ne, Haru-chan…" Hunny started, looking at her, "Who was that girl you were with yesterday?"

Haruhi looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "She's a friend. I had to go with her yesterday due to an emergency." she said before turning to glare at the rest of the Host Club, "Also, she is coming to the club today and I expect all of you to stay away from her."

The twins looked at each other. "Oh?" the asked in unison, "Why is that?"

Haruhi glared at them before sighing. "In order for her to actually give this club a shot she made me promise that all of you would stay away from her." she answered, turning back to her book.

"Of course, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, "We will do everything in our power to make your friend comfortable here!"

All of the members froze as they heard the door opening. Neko stood there, her sketchbooks clutched to her chest. She visibly paled when she noticed all eyes on her. Haruhi jumped up and walked over to her.

"Hello Neko." she said, dragging the poor frightened girl into the room, "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tamaki-sempai, he's the leader of the club." she pointed to said overactive hyper blond idiot, who smiled in response. "This is Kyoya-sempai, don't break anything or he'll make your life a living hell." she pointed to Kyoya, who adjusted his glasses and wrote something in his notebook, "This is Mori-sempai, he is Hunny-sempai's cousin." she pointed to Mori, who replied with a quiet 'Ah', "This is Hunny-sempai, yes he is a senior." she pointed to Hunny, who smiled sweetly. Neko smiled back at him and walked up to him, crouching down to meet his gaze.

'Hello.' she wrote on her notebook. All of the Host Club stared at her in shock except for Haruhi and the twins. Neko blinked and stared at Haruhi, who rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Heh, I forgot to tell them of your little 'condition'." she said, putting air-quotes on the 'condition'. Neko smirked and waved her hand to signal the girl to continue. "Right, well…Neko is mute. She can't speak, so she talks through the notebook."

The Host Club stared at said 'mute' girl as she stood and walked around the room, looking at all of the different tea sets. Neko noticed the twins were watching her carefully out of the corner of her eye, but she chose to ignore them. She walked to a window seat and sat in it, looking out at the sky. She could hear the host Club talking in hushed voices thanks to her hearing, but she tuned them out. She heard a set of footsteps walking toward her and she turned to see Haruhi standing there.

"Neko, why did you go to Hunny-sempai?" she asked, neko sighed.

'I knew this was coming. Ne, Ookami what do I do? I suppose telling Haruhi the truth won't be too bad, but still…neh screw it. I'm telling her.' Neko thought before writing on her notebook;

'He reminds me of my little brother.'

"You have a brother? What happened to him?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

Neko felt a tear trail down her cheek. Instead of telling her she opened one of her sketchbooks, the one with her true sketches. She flipped to the second page, it was a picture of a grave site. With a seven-year-old Neko sitting in front of the grave, tears falling down her cheeks and causing ripples in the puddle next to her on the hard dirt ground. A little six-year-old reddish-blond, green-eyed boy was sitting in the dead, leafless tree behind the old grave-marker, looking at Neko's form sadly. He was wearing a bloodstained white t-shirt, torn jeans, and was barefoot. He also had bloodied angel wings on his back. Neko handed the picture to Haruhi, so distracted that she didn't notice the twins had come closer.

"Oh." Haruhi said, understanding covering her voice, "I'm sorry."

Neko nodded, looking out the window at the clouds. They had become a dark grey, and were swelling with rain that they needed to shed. Neko sighed and held her hand out for the sketchbook, Haruhi handed it to her as she wiped the tears away from her face with her sleeve. Her sleeve slid back, away from her wrist, revealing an old scar that she had been trying to hide. Neko winced, pulling her sleeve down quickly. She glanced up, only to meet the surprised gazes of the Hittachiin twins. Neko jumped off of the window seat and walked hurriedly to Haruhi. She wrote a quick message;

'I need to go. Important.'

Haruhi nodded and watched as Neko practically ran out the door. The rest of the Host Club stared at Haruhi, except for the twins. They weren't in the room anymore.

~Neko's POV(I won't do these too often)~

I ran out of the school, feeling the thin rain dropping onto my head and mixing with my tears. I ran out of the school grounds, heading for the park near my home. I couldn't see anything due to the rain, which had increased in power dramatically, or my tears. Something caught my foot and I fell forward, scraping the heels of my hands as I put them out to stop my fall. I curled up on the dirt, like a cat, and just cried. I didn't care that my clothes were getting wet, my sketchbooks were wrapped in my jacket so they were safe.

I didn't notice that anyone had followed me until I heard two identical voices ask, "Neko?" I tensed and turned to see the twins staring at me, worry obvious in their expressions, along with something else I wasn't familiar with.

I squeaked and jumped up, backing away from them. They glanced at each other and took a step back as well. That confused me, normally people would walk closer to see what was wrong. They must have seen the confusion on my face because they smiled at me apologetically. I noticed that I had left my jacket-wrapped sketchbooks back where I had been lying, and now the boys were right next to them. Hikaru(yes, I know who's who now. I have a photographic memory, live with it.) saw where I was looking and elbowed his brother, who was closer to them. Kaoru looked down and picked them up off the ground. He held them out to me.

I looked between him and my sketchbooks slowly, never really letting either of the twins from my sight. I inched forward slowly, watching them for any suspicious movements. Once I was about a foot away from my sketchbooks I reached out and snatched them into my arms. The twins backed up again, obviously wary about my reaction. I ignored them(not something I normally do around males) and unwrapped my sketchbooks, checking them over for any damage. I noticed a small, folded up paper fall from my jacket pocket. I caught it in mid-air. I glanced at the twins, then turned to the note;

'We won't hurt you, Neko. We just want to be friends. We also know about the fact that you are scared of males, and the fact that you can talk. We won't tell anyone. We want to help you.

Hikaru and Kaoru'

I blinked, reading the note over again. I glanced up at them, opening my mouth.

"…How?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

They smiled. "We know what it's like to fear others coming into your own world." they said in unison.

* * *

Neko: I feel bad, that was short.

Keibi: It was longer than the two pages you originally wanted to write.

Neko: True...OMG! Keibi guess what!

Keibi: Ummm...Chicken-Butt-Sama?

Neko: No, well yes, but that isn't what I'm trying to say! I can officially be a Beta! Whoot!

Keibi: Yayz! *throws confetti everywhere*

Neko: Please review! It makes me want to write more. *does little happy dance in the corner*


	4. Flashing Dreams

Neko looked between them, her mind spinning with questions. 'How did they know I could talk? And that I'm scared of boys? Why…why are they being…nice…to me?' She took a hesitant step back, then another, and another, shaking her head and trying to get the jumble of thoughts into some form of order. "No…no, no, no…" she mumbled, dropping her sketchbooks and clapping her hands on either side of her head, as if banishing the thoughts from entering her mind. Images of her father, mother, and brother began to swarm her thoughts, making her cringe.

"Neko?" Kaoru asked, taking a cautionary step forward after seeing her books start tumbling to the ground. Hikaru jumped forward and caught them, checking them over for damage before trying to hand them to her. She had closed her eyes as tears started to flow.

"No, no, no, no!" she said, digging her nails into her scalp until she started to bleed. She began to fall forward as all of her strength left her, when she felt two sets of arms catch her around the waist. She tensed, glancing up to see the twins holding her with worry written all over their faces. Her vision blurred and she heard their voices, but couldn't make sense of the words. Her body went limp as she passed out from the stress.

~Time skip- Neko's Apartment~

Neko shivered as her dreams flashed with memories of her past…

_A four-year-old Neko sat, hiding behind the couch with her three-year-old baby brother in her arms. They were hiding from their father again, who was drunk as usual. This was a week after Neko witnessed her mothers murder, and she now realized what it was. She hadn't told innocent little Shinsei about it, nor did she plan to. She glanced at her brother, who's bright-green eyes were wide with fear. He took so much after their mother, his green eyes(which Neko shared) and the blonde tint to his hair came from her, as did the pale skin._

_Shinsei threw his arms around his sister's neck after their father had left, heading out to another bar. Neko smiled sadly, hugging him back and stroking his hair to calm him like their mother used to. "'Ko-chan?" he asked, his sweet voice little more than a whisper, "Why is daddy doing this? Why does he smile when we hurt?"_

_Neko smiled at him, apology in her eyes. He was so smart for one of his age, the neighbors considered him a prodigy. "He is upset over mother." she answered, the lie that she had been feeding her brother sliding so easily off her tongue, "He just needs to vent for a while."_

"_How long till daddy is nice again?"_

"_I don't know."_

_~scene change~_

_A five-year-old Neko sat under a tree in the graveyard, watching her brother pray to their mother again. He had been doing this daily since four months ago, when he turned four. He looked up to see Neko smiling at him, he returned her smile with a bright one of his own, running up and hugging her. He then gazed up at the tree she was sitting under. "I like this tree." he told her, his smile growing even brighter, "It is a good tree, it protects the people who come here."_

"_Then we must give it a name, Shinsei." She suggested, standing up and ruffling her brother's bangs, which he refused to have cut._

_He smiled, sticking his tongue out at her. He then turned to the tree. "How about…" he started, placing a finger to his chin as he thought, "Kouken!"_

_Neko smiled at him. "Kouken it is then."_

"_Bye Kouken! See you tomorrow!"_

_~scene change~_

_A six-year-old Neko smiled sadly as she tucked a five-year-old Shinsei into bed. "Neko-nee!" he whined quietly, not wanting to disturb their father, "Sing to me, please?"_

_Neko smiled at him. "Alright, but only one song." she answered, sitting next to him on his bed and holding his hand, "Which do you want?"_

"_Forever Together!" he answered instantly. Neko smiled at his innocence. That was his favorite song._

"_Alright." she said, before taking a breath and beginning to sing softly;_

"_You and me_

_Against the world_

_Brother and sister_

_Our world fueled_

_By love and faith_

_And thoughts so pure_

_We strive to be_

_Together forever_

_No matter the danger_

_No matter the enemy_

_We will be_

_Forever together_

_Brother and sister_

_In both blood and heart_

_Sister and brother_

_In devotion and faith_

_We will always be_

_Together forever_

_No matter the road_

_We take in life_

_Whether near or far_

_We always know_

_We have a place in our hearts_

_No matter who tries_

_To cut our bond_

_We will always be the ones_

_Who stand as one_

_Together forever_

_Forever together_

_It matters not_

_The evil we've fought_

_So long as we are_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_Forever together…" as she finished the song she tucked a strand of hair behind her sleeping brother's ear. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, innocent little Shinsei."_

_~scene change~_

_A seven--year-old Neko sighed as she watched Shinsei in the yard, watching a bird as it flew around with its friends. A squeal of tires alerted her that something was wrong. She turned just in time to see her father's car fly around the corner, heading straight for Shinsei! Neko jumped to her feet, prepared to run to her little brother and push him out of the way. Fate was against her it seemed, for she tripped after she took her first step. All she could do was watch as everything seemed to happen in slow motion._

_Shinsei looked at the approaching vehicle, his eyes wide with fear, sadness, surprise, and hurt. He tried to turn, to jump and get out of the way…but it was too late. The car crashed into him and Neko could hear the snap as bones broke. Shinsei's body slid to the ground once her father finally stopped. She could see the dent in the hood. The cracks and blood where her brother hit the windshield. She glanced at her brothers crumpled form. She felt her heart beating frantically as she jumped to her feet, heading for him. Reaching his form she stared down at his blood-covered face._

_He stared back at her, his once bright and laughing green eyes dull and glazed. A small trickle of blood had formed at the corner of his mouth. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she saw the blood pooling around him, the smell overpowering her. Her knees gave out and sobs shook her body. "No…" she whispered, closing her eyes and hoping it was just a dream, "No, no, no…Shinsei…SHINSEI!"_

Neko jerked into a sitting position, sweat dripping down her forehead and her breathing coming in ragged gasps. She shuddered and placed a hand to her forehead, trying to block out the images. "Shinsei…" she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and glanced around. She was in her room, at her apartment. Panick filled her for a moment before she saw a note on her bedside. She opened it and read;

'Neko,

The twins called and said that they found you in the park and that you passed out. You will need to explain that to me later. I told them to wait for me so I could take you home, but they wouldn't have it. So…I kinda played a trick on them. Your landlady, Ms. Katana, was very helpful. She agreed to play the part of your 'aunt' and let you be brought to her house. When the boys left(over an hour later, I might add) we brought you home. I will see you tomorrow, it's Sunday so there's no school. My dad has agreed that I can come over at around five for our sleepover.

Your friend,

Haruhi'

Neko smiled, setting the note down and walking to the small kitchen. As she went to open the fridge she paused. Taped to the door was a poem she had found on the computer. It reminded her so much of her own messed-up life that she ha printed it and taped it there. She had even sang it a few times when she was especially down. The poem went as follows;

My name is Sarah

I am but three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long

When I awake

I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home.

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall.

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate.

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor.

My name is Sarah

And I am but three,

Tonight my daddy,

Murdered me.

The phone rang, startling Neko from her thoughts. Confused as to who would be calling her she went and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Stephanie Green?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is of unimportance. You need only know that I am with the 'Cursed Project'. I've called to ask if you might be able to take in another person?"

"A cursed child?"

"Yes."

"I can."

"They will arrive at noon tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Good luck."

Neko hung up, thinking. 'Ookami, another is coming.' she thought, smiling dismally, 'Another child has been orphaned. I just hope I can handle it.'

* * *

Neko: Hiya! So...I'm really sory for not updating as fast as I promised some people, but school has been getting in the way.

Keibi: Neko...tell them already.

Neko: But I dun' wanna!

Keibi: *glares* Do it or I will steal your Hikaru and Kaoru plushies and burn them.

Neko: *gasping and clinging to said plushies* Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Grrrrrrrrr. Fine! Next chapter one of my friends will be entering the story, speaking of which...I still need to ask her some questions about her character!

Keibi: *shaking head* You are an idiot.

Neko: Then you just called yourself an idiot because you are technically part of my mind.

Keibi: *tail and ears droop* Crap...I hate it when you go all smart on me!

Neko: *smiles* I know, that's why I do it. please reveiw! Okay so, special thanks to(from now on I'm putting these here);

-LaZy-BuBbLeGuM-BiTcH-: Thank you! If you want me to give you a nickname you have to tell me, 'cause I honestly can't think of any.

have-a-cookie: I'm updating! Hikaru and Kaoru always save the day, it's 'cause they're cute. I'ma gonna call you Cookie-chan now, k?

Tsuki kiba Kumori: Hiya Tsuki-chan! You should be excited for the next chapter.

Raine44354: I know, I still think I went a little fast but I really needed to get that chapter done. Is it okay if I just call you Raine?

ColinatorGX: Thank you. I really hope that I'm doing the past part right. Can I just call you GX or something?

ninja enchantress: Thank you! Ne, what should I call you?


	5. An old face, a new day

The young girl sighed as she sat in the office of a random organization, mentally glaring at the ceiling. She didn't even bother to try and learn the name. What did it matter? She'd be out of there in a few more minutes anyway, heading off to a new home. The young girl sighed as she brushed her 'boy-cut' dark-blue hair out of her silver eyes. Her name is Mattita "Matt" Violette. She also goes by one other name, but only one person is allowed to call her that without getting their heads chopped off. She adjusted her black t-shirt, and brushed imaginary dirt off her jeans.

"Matt." the man behind the desk called. Matt turned to him, her hands folded politely in front of her. However, this was only because she'd had manners beaten into her, literally. On the inside, though, she was sneering at him and calling him every foul name she could imagine. Which was a lot.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a monotone.

The man flinched and stared at her worriedly, making Matt smirk inwardly. The man gulped, tugging on his shirt collar like it was hot inside. Matt's mental smirk widened. "Um…we have found you a suitable guardian. One who will be able to handle your…er…personality."

Matt almost snorted, but stopped herself just in time. "It's alright, sir." she said politely, "You can say it. My 'anger issues'."

The man coughed behind his fist. "Yes, well…we have kept to your previous guardian's will and are sending you to Japan. We'll give you the week to pack."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was a week ago. Now Matt was standing in the airport, waiting for her new guardian. She sighed and pulled out her notebook with her designs for her inventions and fireworks in it. Taking her pencil out from behind her ear she opened the notebook to her most recent design. It was a design for fireworks, inspired by a friend of hers from Montcalm. A girl by the name of Neko.

"Tsuki?" a voice called from in front of Matt. She blinked, only one person was allowed to call her by that name. Matt looked up, her silver eyes meeting murky-green ones.

"Neko?" Matt asked. Both girls squealed and ran to each other, throwing their arms around each other in a hug.

"OMG! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!" they both yell at the same time, earning weird looks from others in the airport. They blinked, then burst out laughing and sticking their tongues out at the gawking crowd. The crowd shook their heads and continued on their way, deciding to ignore the two crazy psycho children.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked of the shorter girl once she had control of herself.

Neko smiled. "_**They**_called me. Telling me that they had a cursed child and they needed a place to stay. _**They**_ asked me if I thought I was ready to take care of one and I said yes. I had no idea it was you."

Matt smirked. "Figures. So, how ya' holdin' up?"

"Guess." Neko answered, unconsciously shivering.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. You cut your hair."

"Yup. I'm rebelling."

"Cool. But now you look like a boy."

"That's the point."

"Something tells me you and Haruhi would get along great."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. Oh, warning; don't break/blow up anything in this school."

"Why?"

"The Host Club."

"K." Can you help me with my bags miss?" Matt joked, putting on a British accent and causing Neko to giggle.

"T'would be mah pleasure, kind sir." Neko replied, mimicking the accent and taking one of Matt's suitcases.

"Question!" Matt said suddenly.

"Ask it!" Neko replied, smiling.

"How should I act around you?" Matt asked of her friend. Neko frowned, tapping her chin in thought. A demonic smile worked its way onto her face. "Ooh! Evil thought! I want in!" Matt yelled.

"Act like a boy." Neko said, smirking, "A _blind_ boy. Also, pretend I'm mute."

Matt gave her a weird look. "How does that work exactly?"

"We'll pretend we're brother and sister." Neko answered flippantly.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Matt said, causing Neko to give an exasperated sigh.

"Remember the code we made in Montcalm?" she asked patiently.

"Yeah, a bunch of claps and snaps and such so we could talk and people wouldn't know what we were saying." Matt replied. Neko gave her a meaningful look. Matt thought over what she just said. She grinned like an idiot when she figured it out. "Oh."

She stopped by a bench and opened the suitcase she was carrying. Neko gave her a weird look. "What?" Matt asked defensively, "I'm always prepared to be blind." With that she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a cane.

"Yay!" Neko squealed, clapping her hands hyperactively as Matt zipped up the suitcase and slipped on the sunglasses, "Now we start the act!"

They smiled and started walking to the doors, Matt being pulled along by Neko. When they reached the door Neko opened it, then tapped Matt's heel and poked her chest. 'Walk. Forward.' Matt smiled and walked forward, stopping when Neko clapped twice. 'Stop.' Neko walked out and took Matt's hand, leading her towards the apartment.

Matt stopped suddenly, pulling Neko to an abrupt halt. "Sis, do you see anyone following us?" Matt asked, causing Neko to look around wildly like she was on a sugar-high.

Neko gave a clap, a snap, then tapped Matt's sunglasses. 'No. See.'

Matt nodded. Neko clapped twice, snapped, then poked Matt's forehead with two fingers. 'How. Know.'

Matt smiled. "I hear a set of footsteps."

Neko smiled, took Matt's hand, tapped her wrist twice, then clapped. 'We. Play.'

Matt laughed at her friends antics, she wanted to mess with the people following them. "Maybe after shopping."

Neko smiled, pulling Matt to the landlady's house.

~Time skip-in the store~

The two girls were wandering the store, having dropped off Matt's suitcases at Ms. Katana's place. She had agreed to bring the stuff to Neko's apartment that night, so the boys wouldn't know where she lived.

"Do we have milk?" Matt asked.

Neko snapped, then clapped. 'Yes.'

"Cereal?"

'Yes.'

"Chicken?"

'Yes.'

"Cookies?"

'No.'

Matt smiled. "Then, to the cookie isle!"

Neko smirked and tapped Matt's left shoulder ten times. 'Ten steps to the left.' Matt followed her directions, then waited for the next set.

"Neko?" someone said from behind the two girls. They spun, and saw Haruhi standing there with a basket in the crook of her elbow, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

Neko instantly ran over and tackled the girl in a hug. 'Haruhi!' she wrote on her notebook. Haruhi gave her a questioning glance. 'The boys are following us.' Neko wrote, to explain why she wasn't talking, 'This is my friend, Matt. Or, as I call her, Tsuki. She's pretending to be my brother.'

Haruhi smiled. "Hello, my name's Haruhi Fujoka." she said, reaching over and grabbing Matt's hand to shake, "Neko has told me a lot about her brother. It's good to know you were finally able to make it, Matt."

Matt smirked. "Yeah, well…our uncle had to have me help out at the store, this was the earliest I was able to get here."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm sure your aunt will be very happy to have her sister's kids staying with her."

"We'll hope so. As long as we don't cause too many problems." Matt joked.

Haruhi turned to Neko. "I'll be over at five." she said, smiling again. Neko nodded energetically as Haruhi waved and went to pay.

"You were right, we will get along." Matt commented as Neko led her to a rack of different types of cookies.

Neko tapped Matt's lips with two fingers, poked her nose, then clapped three times. 'Told. You. So.'

* * *

Neko: And the plot thickens...

Keibi: You're a dork.

Neko: *does dramatic bow* Thank you.

Keibi: *sighs* That wasn't a compliment.

Neko: I'm mentally insane, you cannot insult the mentally insane.

Keibi: Yes you can, it just won't work.

Neko: I own nothing except my crazyness. Matt belongs to my friend Tsuki.

Keibi: Review!

Neko: Special thanks to;

Lazy-chan: Thank you! *glomps*

Tsuki-chan: There, happy? I added your character. And yes it was my point to make it depressing.

Raine: I love the poem too, that's why I put it there.

Cookie-chan: I know, I actually was crying when I wrote that. And I'm the authoress! I am so mean to my characters.

GX: What's wrong with being Philosophical? I'm not telling if it is government or not, you'll have to figure it out on your own.


	6. Sleepovers and an old enemy

The doorbell rang at Neko's apartment. "Tsuki, could you get that?" Neko called from her place in the kitchen, her leopard-print nightgown swaying as she ran around

"Alright, Neko." Matt called, setting her sunglasses and cane on her bedside table. She walked out of her room and went to the front door, her navy-blue night-robe fluttering behind her as she smoothed out her dark-blue nightshirt and pants. Upon opening it she saw Haruhi standing there, in her pale-pink nightshirt and shorts, with a suitcase beside her.

"Hi." Matt said, smiling brightly and stepping aside so the girl could come in. Matt turned and stuck her head into the kitchen. "Neko, Haruhi's here."

"Okay." Neko replied, working busily with the girls' dinner, "Now leave so I can cook!"

Matt rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh mistress of rotisserie chicken and cherry pie."

Neko threw a cookbook at her, which she effectively dodged. "I mean it, Tsuki! Out!"

"Alright, alright!" Matt laughed, "I'm going!." With that she went into the living room and helped Haruhi set up her sleeping-bag next to Neko's.

"What's going on?" the female host asked, fluffing her pillow.

"A fire-breathing dragon has taken refuge in the kitchen." Matt replied, cocking her head and counting under her breath, "Three…two…one…now…"

"I am not a dragon!" Neko yelled from inside the kitchen, "I'm a cat! And if you don't shut up, you ungrateful dog, I won't let you have any of my famous cherry pie!"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Matt wailed, collapsing onto her own sleeping-bag, "I'll be good! Just don't torture me!"

"That's better." Neko said, walking out of the kitchen with the pie and chicken. She set them on the floor between the three sleeping bags and turned around. "Haruhi, don't let her eat anything till I get back." she said, going back into the kitchen.

"Alright." Haruhi replied, watching Matt like a hawk.

Matt glared at the area where Neko disappeared, then threw her arms up toward the ceiling. "You are evil!" she yelled, waving her arms around like an idiot, "I hate you all!"

"No you don't!" Neko yelled from inside the kitchen, "You love me!"

"In a non-sexual way, of course." Matt said happily, completely used to the conversation.

"Of course." Neko replied, "Matt! I'm too short! Help me!"

"Coming!" Matt called, standing and walking into the kitchen. Neko was standing on her tiptoes, trying to grab the chocolate-chip cookies that the girls had bought earlier. Beside her, on the counter, was paper-bowls, paper-plates, spoons, forks, knives, an ice-cream scoop, napkins, and a tub of chocolate-chunk ice-cream.

"Good, you're here." Neko said upon noticing her friend, "I need the cookies we bought, could you get them down?"

"Sure." Matt replied, grabbing the bag and setting it on the counter next to the other stuff.

"Thanks." Neko chirped, smiling brightly, "Could you help me bring these out?"

"Absolutely." Matt replied, grabbing the tub of ice-cream(since Neko would probably drop it on her foot), the plates and bowls, and walked out to where haruhi was looking through movies.

"Did you find one?" Neko asked, coming in after Matt.

Haruhi smiled and nodded, showing them the DVD. Matt whistled. "Holes, niiiiiiiiice."

The girls settled down, watching the movie and stuffing themselves with chicken and junk food.

~Time skip-bed-time~

Neko and Matt were curled into balls, Neko whimpering…

"_Why the Headmistress even lets you be at this school is a mystery to me." a girl at Montcalm sneered to a thirteen-year-old Neko, who was huddled in a ball in an effort to protect as much of herself as possible from the kicks and punches of the girl's friends. "You and that tomboy, Matt. You just love to watch your family members suffer. She killed every member of her family, you killed your little brother and your mom, and your dad is in jail."_

"_I didn't kill Shinsei!" Neko yelled, coming out of her protective ball. The girls laughed, kicking her stomach and making her bend over in pain. They pushed her over and stomped on her hand, laughing at the sound of her bones breaking. Neko howled in pain, pulling her injured hand to her chest. The attacks increased and soon she was laying on her side, tears mixing with her blood._

"_Hey!" a voice yelled from a short ways away, "If you're going to fight someone, fight me! At least I can fight back!" Neko blinked, raising her head to see the very pissed off Matt Violette standing behind the girls with her arms crossed. "If you need to fight a cursed child, fight one who does know how to fight! Unless you're too much of a coward to even do that! I mean, come on! Neko doesn't even know how to fight! And she wouldn't even if she did!"_

"_Are you offering to take her place?" the girl from before asked, kneeling and jerking Neko into a sitting position. Neko yelped in pain, her voice cracking. The girl smirked and wiggled her finger in Neko's face. "Either way I get to beat up a murderer. Whether it be one who's only killed two, or one who's killed at least five."_

_Neko snapped. She lunged forward and bit down hard on the girl's finger, her sharp teeth drawing blood. The girl yelped and Neko let go as one of the girl's friends kicked her in the stomach. "The demon bit me!" the girl wailed, showing her barely bleeding finger to the others around her, "It tore my finger to ribbons!"_

"_Oh for the love of all things!" Matt snapped, crossing her arms, "It isn't even bleeding anymore. However, if you don't leave us alone I will kill every last one of you."_

_The girls all paled and ran off, leaving Neko and Matt alone. Matt smiled sadly and walked over, helping Neko to her feet. "You alright?" she asked of the smaller girl._

"_T-they broke my h-hand, but I-I'm fine." Neko replied, smiling slightly._

_Matt smiled. "The name's Matt."_

"_N-Neko."_

"_Well, Neko, I think we're gonna be great friends." Matt declared, laughing._

"_Alright." Neko joined in the laughter._

_~Scene change~_

_Neko ran through the halls, closely followed by a group of girls yelling death-threats at her. "TSUKI!" Neko yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_NEKO!" Matt yelled, running out of her classroom. She saw Neko down the hall, being chased by a large group of girls. Matt growled and ran forward, Getting between Neko and the girls. "Alright, who's first?" Matt growled, cracking her knuckles threateningly._

_The girls froze, their expressions ranging from fear to amusement. One girl stepped forward and the two cursed recognized the girl from the day they became friends. Neko got into a defensive position, while Matt curled her hands into fists. "You two are going to regret being here." the girl sneered, "You're nothing but murderers! Whores! Demons! Death Tokens! Cursed!"_

_Matt snapped and lunged for the girl. It took four teachers, and Neko, to pry them apart. The teachers said that Matt had broken her arm and cracked ribs. Both girls knew it was a lie, they also knew that the girl wouldn't have died. The two girls were silent from then on, only talking in their code._

~Time skip-next day after Haruhi left~

"Neko, the phone is ringing!" Matt called from the living room.

"I know!" Neko yelled back, answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Stephanie."

Neko froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Dad." Matt's head jerked up and she walked over, standing to where she could hear what was going on.

"So you remember me. I feel so special."

"What do you want? I thought you were in jail."

"I got out on good behavior. You and the other girl, Matt isn't it? You're living together now."

"How…"

"I have my ways. It's a shame about the girls parents…but really, it was supposed to be her."

"W-what do you mean?"

"My best agents failed in killing a five-year-old girl. Instead killing the girl's parents."

"It was you…"

"Very good dear. I knew you were smart. I still can't understand how I never succeeded in killing you. Your brother was easy, but you…"

"Y-you ran into Shinsei on purpose?"

"Naturally, he was one of the cursed after all. It's a shame about your other friend, Tierra."

'Ookami!' "What have you done with her?!"

"Nothing, yet. It seems that she has disappeared. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I called to tell you, your time is up. Five months, then you die. You and little Matt."

The line died. Both girls looked at each other. "We're screwed." Matt said, voicing both their thoughts.

* * *

Neko: Wow, I updated this one really fast. I am so mean to my characters.

Keibi: *hiding under my bed* Why did you have to bring the pedophile back?

Neko: Because he is needed for the plot-line. I agree with you though. He reminds me of Oreo.

Keibi: Oreo?

Neko: Oorochimaru.

Keibi: Oh. Anywho, review please!

Neko: Special thanks to:

Cookie-chan: I like the code too. If I could actually snap my friend and I would use that constantly.

Raine: Everyone likes the language. It's kinda funny.

Lazy-chan: Yay! I'm really glad you think this is awsome.

Your Blackened Wings: Hi! You need a nickname...hm. Anywhozits, wait for the next chapter. ART IS A BANG! ^^

Tsuki-chan: I agree, I want to be able to snap. TT_TT Life hates me.


	7. First Day, New Challenge

"Come on, Neko!" Matt yelled up the stairs. Over the weekend the two girls had bought a small house, still close to the same area, so that they would have more space. "I really don't want to be late for my first day of school!"

A shrill whistle met the young girl's ears and she cringed. 'Coming.' Neko ran down the stairs, dressed in her usual black garb. She blinked at Matt's outfit, the boys uniform for their school. She shook her head, noticing she also had on her sunglasses and was holding her cane. 'We. Go.' she gave two short whistles, leading her 'brother' out the door as they headed for the school.

~Time Skip-at the school~

"Neko!" Matt called, stumbling as she was pushed and shoved from every direction. The two girls had been separated as the first bell rang, the halls filling with other students. "Neko, where are you?"

One student shoved her to the ground as they passed. She fell, her glasses clattering to the ground. The hallway was empty now. Matt pushed herself onto her hands and knees, pretending to grope around for her glasses. "Stupid blindness, stupid school, stupid crowds, stupid life, stupid world…" she grumbled, closing her eyes.

"Are these yours mister?" she heard a young voice ask. She opened her eyes and glanced in that direction, making sure not to look directly at the person. It was a small boy, wearing the uniform of the school. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was also holding Matt's sunglasses.

"Not…entirely…sure." she said, glancing around slightly. 'So this must be the senior Neko was talking about, Hunny-sempai.' she thought, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Hunny stared at her. He put a hand out and tentatively waved it in front of her face. She didn't react at all. He frowned, placing the sunglasses in her hand. She smiled nervously and put them on. "Sir, are you…blind?"

"Mitsukuni." a voice called from behind Matt, making her jump.

"Gah!" she gasped, stumbling slightly. Someone caught her, steadying her. She glanced at the boy behind her. He was really tall, had black hair and eyes, and he was wearing the school uniform. "Thanks." she said, glancing around and tilting her head, "Er…exactly how many people are here?"

"Just me and Takashi!" Hunny said.

"Ah…and you are?" Matt asked, glancing over the boy.

"You can call me Hunny!" the boy said, smiling brightly.

"Matt, Matt Green." Matt answered instantly, "To answer your question, yes I'm blind."

"You shouldn't be here without someone to guide you." Hunny said, "Right, Takashi?"

"Ah." the tall boy said. 'That must be Mori, Neko said he was always around Hunny.'

"Actually, I was here with my little sister." Matt said, using her foot to try and find her cane, "We got separated in the crowd."

"Are you looking for this cane?" Hunny asked, placing it in my hand. I smiled and nodded. "Who's your sister? Maybe we know her!"

"She just came here a little while ago." I said, "Her name is Neko. Come to think of it she told me about this group of boys she met, one of them was named Hunny. Senior, blonde hair, brown eyes, small, always carrying a pink rabbit."

"That's me!" Hunny yelled, smiling brightly, "So you're related to Neko-chan? And how is she able to communicate with you if you're blind?"

Matt laughed slightly. "We were able to come up with a way to understand each other when we were kids."

"M'k. Let's go see Neko-chan now! Come on Takashi!" Hunny yelled, grabbing Matt's hand and leading her down the hall.

~With Neko~

'I'm worried.' Neko wrote on her notebook, showing it to Haruhi.

"Why?" the female host asked.

'Matt isn't here, we got separated.'

"Oh dear." Haruhi said, frowning, "That isn't good, he'll get lost."

Neko nodded. 'Especially since he's blind.'

It was Haruhi's turn to nod now. "We'll have to look for him once class is over."

They both looked toward the door as it was opened. Hunny came in, followed shortly by Matt(as she was being dragged along by him) and Mori.

"Neko-chan!" Hunny called, looking through the room. Neko shot up and threw her arms around Matt's neck, wrinkling her shirt as she hid her face in her friend's jacket.

'Never. Leave. Me. Again.' Neko said, clicking her tongue twice followed by a snap, clap, and a short whistle, then she gave three short whistles followed by a snap, and finished it off with clicking her tongue once.

Matt smiled and put her arm around the trembling girl. "Sorry, sis. Won't happen again."

'Good.' Neko responded by poking the girl's cheek, letting go and sitting at her friends feet.

"Who might you be?" the teacher asked, turning to look at the tomboy.

"Matt Green, Neko's elder brother." Matt answered easily, turning to look in the man's direction. Matt remembered what Neko had said about her male teachers and silently cussed the man out in her head.

"Ah!" the teacher exclaimed happily, completely forgetting Hunny and Mori were in the room, "So the lovely little kitten is your sister."

Hunny glanced at the man, not liking the look he was giving his new friends. He glanced at Mori and the tall boy nodded slightly, he didn't like it either. Neko shivered, and gripped Matt's pant-leg, tugging on it slightly. 'Danger.' Matt adjusted her grip on her cane, prepared to knock the man over the head if that is what it took. Hunny and Mori saw Matt's grip shift and guessed that Neko had sent her some sort of signal.

"Her name is Neko, not 'Kitten'." Matt bit out through clenched teeth.

The man gulped and nodded. "W-well, Matt-san…um, your seat is next to Neko-chan's in the front row." he stuttered.

Neko cringed, slowly getting up. She grabbed Matt's hand and led her to their seats, giving the teacher a wide berth. Neko sat in her seat, pushing Matt into hers. Said tomboy gave her a playful shove and turned to the front. She heard the door open and gave a small wave, Neko noticed and waved also.

~Time Skip-Host Club~

"You two are evil!" Matt growled as Haruhi and Neko dragged her toward the third music room, "I dun wanna go!"

"Matt, quit being a baby." Haruhi chastised while Neko just smiled like an idiot.

'Yeah.' Neko whistled, followed by a snap. Neko turned and pushed open the door, then proceeded to help Haruhi drag the struggling girl.

"Let me go, little sister!" Matt yelled.

'Never.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Yes!"

'No.'

"Matt-chan!" Hunny yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

"Falling!" she yelled as she fell forward. Mori caught her and set her on her feet. She sighed in relief. "Thank you…sorry, I can't tell who you are."

"That's Takashi!" Hunny yelled, still clinging to her.

"Ah." Matt said. Neko smirked and gave off a series of short whistles, holding her sides. "What's so funny?"

'You. Are. Acting. Just. Like. Him.' Neko replied, heading towards her window seat when she was done.

Matt tilted her head slightly and pretended to be following the sound of Neko's footsteps. Hunny had jumped off of her and was now sitting on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki ran over and glomped the poor tomboy, causing her to yelp. "Help!" she yelled, struggling to get away from him, "Strange-person-I-don't-know is hugging me!"

"It is great to finally meet Neko's sibling!" Tamaki yelled, nuzzling her cheek.

"Mori-sempai, help me!" the girl yelled. Mori came over and took her out of Tamaki's arms. Matt blinked as she felt something fall from her pocket. "Aw shiznit!" she yelped, grabbing Tamaki's sleeve and pulling him away from the danger zone. The packet of beads hit the floor, and exploded into flashes of colors and shapes. Neko blinked, seeing that the shapes were cats.

She jumped off the window seat and walked over to her friend once Mori set her down. She raised her hand, and whacked the girl upside the head. "Ow!" Matt yelped, grabbing her head.

Kyoya glanced around at the damage. "You're going to have to find a way to pay us back for this." he said, adjusting his glasses, "5,000,000 yen should cover it."

"And how do you expect me to pay that?" Matt asked, pouting.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled.

~Time skip-at the house~

"Phone!" Matt yelled.

"Got it!" Neko replied, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Stephanie Green?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is of unimportance. You need only know that I am with the 'Cursed Project'. I've called to ask if you might be able to take in another person?"

"Another cursed child?"

"Yes."

"I can."

"They will arrive at 3pm tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Good luck."

Neko hung u and looked to Matt. "We're gonna have another member of the family."

"It's like someone is herding us together." Matt said dismally.

"I just hope Ookami stays away."

* * *

**Neko: Woot! Another chapter!**

**Keibi: We're having a contest for the next Cursed Child.**

**Neko: The one who can tell me(in a review) what image in Neko's sketchbook represents her mother will win.**

**Keibi: Good luck all!**

**Neko: Special thanks to:**

**Raine: No, no it isn't.**

**YBW: Where's Oreo? *glances around looking for Orochimaru***

**Tsuki: Yes, I did say that. Happy? I updated.**

**SamXwazXhere: Woot! Someone noticed the Deidara quote!**

**Cookie-chan: I am evil to my characters, it's fun!**

**Shauna: Actually I am writing a book, but I'm not sure if I will be able to get it published. And in reality I have only named three, Shinsei was killed before Neko even found out about the Cursed Children. I'm glad that Neko isn't turning into a Mary-Sue. To be honest I based most of her personality on me and my friends. I hope this next chapter is good enough for you.**


	8. Flight to a Foreshadow

The young, sixteen-year-old girl sighed silently, her aqua-colored eyes looking out the window of her elder sister's private jet. Her little brother was bouncing hyperly in the seat across from her. The girl's name is Skyler "Skye" Brookfeild. She glanced at her brother, a smile playing at the edge of her lips as she brushed back her long, wispy, brown and caramel hair behind her ear. She straightened her long black pants and tugged on her light-blue shirts elbow-length sleeves. "Xephyr." she said, calling her brother's attention.

The six-year-old dark-brown haired boy turned to look at his elder sister with wide, innocent brown eyes. "Yes, Skye?" he asked, folding his hands together over his black overalls and grey t-shirt.

"Calm." she ordered, smiling at him.

"Alright!" he said, looking out the window again.

"I swear, you are the only one who can get him to behave." Skye heard from behind her. She glanced back to see her 21-year-old sister walking towards them from the captain's cabin. Her elder sister smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as she twirled a strand of her long black hair around her finger. She was wearing her dark-blue trench-coat open, with a black t-shirt and black pants underneath. Around her neck she wore the insignia for her company, a black dragon spiraling around a rose.

"Alyx." Skye greeted, nodding slightly to the CEO of Fierce Temptations Tech.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to just have you live with me, Skye." Alyx apologized for the fifteenth time.

Skye held up a hand to stop her. "It's fine." she said, smiling. A red blur ran across the walkway and jumped into Skye's arms. She blinked, looking down at the young fox kit in her arms. The young kit stood on her hind legs, bracing herself with her front paws on Skye's shoulders, and rubbed her head against her owner's cheek. Her fluffy black tipped tail swished as she jumped onto Skye's shoulders and situated herself there.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Wakai to this place, Skye?" Alyx asked, glancing at the fox.

Wakai glared at Alyx, sticking out her tongue. Skye smiled and nodded. "She comes, or I don't go."

Alyx sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "You are so troublesome." she said, smiling, "I guess that's why I love you." Alyx reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small device. It looked like a small laptop, barely bigger than Alyx's hand, with an image of a fox on the front. "My new invention." she said, tossing it to her little sister, "Mini-top. Complete with live-chat, GPS, and phone features."

Skye stared at it. "Mine?" she asked. Alyx nodded, causing Skye to smile widely. "Thank you."

"No prob, just keep in touch." Alyx ordered jokingly. Skye smiled, nodding.

"Welcome to Japan, everyone." the captain's voice came over the speaker, "Mistress Alyx, your limo is here. Mistress Skye, your new guardian is being led to the gate as we speak."

Skye felt tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at her siblings. Alyx was silent, staring off into space, and Xephyr was openly bawling. Skye stood and hugged her little brother, then her elder sister, before following one of the maids out of the gate.

"Tsuki, no staring." Skye heard from up ahead. She blinked upon seeing a slightly short boy with dark-blue hair and silver eyes being scolded by an even shorter girl with short red hair and green eyes.

"You have no idea who owns this jet, do you Neko?" the boy asked with a distinctly feminine voice.

"No, and to be honest I don't care." the short girl, Neko, answered.

"Miss!" the maid standing next to Skye called, waving at the two people, "I have brought her!"

Sky blinked as the short girl turned to look. 'No way,' she thought, '_This_ is my new guardian?'

The short girl smiled. "Hello." she greeted, " I'm your new guardian, Neko."

"I'm Neko's other charge and best friend, Matt." the boy/girl greeted.

"Skyler." Skye supplied, taking Wakai's care-kit from a maid and reaching for her suitcases. Neko and Matt grabbed both of them before she had a chance.

"Welcome to the group." Neko said, smiling brightly.

"Just to clear up any confusion, I'm a girl but everyone at school thinks I'm a boy." Matt said, grinning mischievously.

"I see." Skye replied, looking at them oddly.

Neko laughed and rolled her eyes. "Matt, you should probably explain." she said as they walked into the airport.

"Alright." Matt said, grinning like a maniac, "You see, in order to preserve our identities as Cursed Children, we have come up with a way that no one will be able to get any info on us. I am pretending to be a blind boy, Neko is pretending to be mute and my little sister."

"Matt, because she was being an idiot, is now a member of the school's Host Club." Neko added, playfully glaring at her friend, "You are to be a transfer student who we are taking in from America. Other than that, your identity is up to you."

"Neko!" the three girls heard from up ahead. Neko quickly grabbed Matt's hand, making it look like she was guiding the girl. The girls looked up to see Neko's landlady running towards them. She stopped in front of the girls, bracing herself on her knees. "The…the Host Club is at my house…waiting for you…"

Neko sighed and Matt cussed under her breath. "Yay." Matt muttered sarcastically, "We were hoping to get Skyler settled before she had to meet them."

"Skye." Skye corrected.

The woman smiled. "I could take her to the house, you guys could say that I went to the store or something. I need to go anyway, and this gives me an excuse to do so."

The girls nodded and handed off the bags to the woman and telling Skye to go with her, running toward the house. Neko was still holding Matt's hand, giving her the appearance of guiding the 'blind' girl. Neko opened the door and walked inside, instantly getting caught up in a hug from Hunny. She smiled at him, messing up his hair.

"Hi Neko-chan! Matt-chan!" Hunny yelled, causing both girls to wince as the sound reached their overly sensitive ears.

"Why am I 'chan'?" Matt asked, focusing the question to no one in particular.

"He calls everyone that." Haruhi answered, stepping out from behind Tamaki.

"I'm curious, where did your aunt go?" Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses and making the light glint off of them. The entire room went quiet, waiting for Matt to explain. Neko fidgeted after a good two minutes of silence. She let of a short low whistle, followed quickly by a very loud and long whistle. Matt blinked, then burst out laughing.

"O-only you…would…be able…t-to do that…" she stuttered, clutching her stomach, "Oh my freakaziod! That is one way to break an awkward silence!"

"What did she say!" Tamaki yelled, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Matt yelled as she pretended to jump, keeping with the blind-person act, "Don't sneak up on a blind person!"

"I am sorry!" Tamaki yelled, pulling Matt into a hug, "I did not mean to startle you my son!"

Matt frowned, struggling to get out of Tamaki's hold by clawing at the air in front of her. "Mori-sempai!" she yelled, "Help!" Matt suddenly found herself up really high, Mori holding her underneath her arms. She blinked. "Blind person thanks you." Matt said, smiling stupidly.

"Ah." Mori replied, setting her on her feet and looking at her oddly.

Neko suddenly yawned, pointing to the clock. Everyone turned to look, except for Matt because she didn't want the others to know she could see. Neko whistled four times, followed by a snap, three claps, then stomping two times.

"What did…" Hikaru started, coming up on Matt's right.

"…she say?" Kaoru finished, coming up on her left.

"She said you all need to go home because she's tired." Matt answered, feigning a yawn as well, "Personally I am as well. And we have school tomorrow, so shoo."

The boys, and Haruhi, all looked at each other and shrugged, heading out the door. Kyoya was last. "Don't forget you have to come to the host club tomorrow Matt." he said darkly, pushing up his glasses before heading out the door. Neko closed it behind him and Matt stuck her tongue out at the door.

"You know, he would freak if he knew that his supposed '100 man police force' also consisted of loyalists to the Green-Violette Dojo." Matt said, sitting down on the couch.

"Imagine what he would say if he found out you taught most of them yourself." Neko replied, her voice scratchy from holding in the many scathing comments she had wanted to scream at the boys.

Matt grinned. "Oh, now I wish I could say that to him, but I need to keep my identity a secret. Dang."

Neko's cell phone suddenly went off and she pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. She tensed as she saw the name. 'Ookami Blackwood' Neko flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"It's good to hear your voice again, Neko." a gentle yet strong voice said from the other side of the line.

"O-Ookami?" Neko asked, surprised. Matt's head jerked up.

"I need to go now, my friend." Ookami said, regret obvious in her tone, "But I will call you tomorrow. Be safe, tell the others I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Something is coming, my friend. Something that will affect all of our lives. The seven will have to be brought together, that's our only chance for survival. Good luck."

* * *

**Neko: Wow, it took me forever to get this up.**

**Keibi: One word...school.**

**Neko: Yeah, I've been busy trying to pass...which is harder than it looks.**

**Keibi: If you want to know what Neko was saying in the story, look at our 'Broken Dictionary'. It translates everything.**

**Neko: And now...Special thanks to:**

**GothicWolfGirl652: I'm glad you like the story, I tried really hard to make my characters conectable, yet still unique. Ano...I need a nickname to call you...**

**Shauna: Yeah...I'm just gonna keep calling you Shauna because it's easier. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm grateful that I will have at least one person read my book when it finally comes out. Actually, the wolf in the picture is one of the Cursed Children; whom I have mentioned but have not introduced. The mother is the Eagle sketch mentioned towards the end of the second chapter.**

**Llamas Myspace and Spam: Oh my crow! I love your pen-name! But it takes forever to type so I'm just gonna call you LlamaMS, K? Sorry it took so long to update, school hates me.**

**Cookie-Chan: Hehe, my secret. And...It is Tamaki....what do you think? And I don't really think Hunny would say 'Mister' either, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Tsuki: Nerf! I'm sorry that it was short! I wanted to get the darned thing out! I knew you'd enjoy the blowing up the carpet part. Heh.**

**Evil-Toaster: Art is a Bang! Especially when it is made of fireworks shaped like cats. Nice job on the fact that you had to put your reveiw on two chapters, I thought I was the only one who did that.**

**Raine: Yup, but don't worry...they play an important part in Neko's future, so they will not be forgotten!**

**MangaMaid: You Won! I hope you like how I played out your character, I really did try very hard on her.**


	9. First True Attack

"School?" Skye asked, looking up at Neko as all three girls finished their breakfast.

Neko nodded, taking all of their dishes and putting them in the sink. "Yeah, we all have to go in order to remain inconspicuous." She explained, tugging slightly at her black jacket so that it covered more of her red t-shirt. She glanced at her friend's clothes. Both of them were wearing the boy's uniform, though it was obvious that Skye was a girl. Neko grabbed all of their schedules and compared them. "Hm…Skye, it seems you are going to be spending most of the day without Matt and I." she said, handing the schedule to the girl, "You have all advanced classes, senior level. While you're there you will probably meet two of the Host members. A small boy, blond hair, brown eyes, very hyper, usually seen with a tall boy. The tall boy has black hair and eyes, is relatively calm, and doesn't talk much. The first goes by Hunny, the second by Mori."

"Ah." Skye nodded, storing the information away in her mind.

Matt spoke up then. "Remember, you have to act like I'm a blind boy and that Neko is mute."

Skye nodded, showing she understood, then reached her arm out and let Wakai climb up onto her shoulders. Neko smiled at the fox kit, and started to lead the way out the door.

~Time Skip-at the school~

The girls entered the school together, before Skye nodded and started off on the way to her first class. Wakai, being the wonderful actress that she was, was pretending to merely be an odd scarf. Skye smiled, stroking Wakai's tail gently. Someone suddenly rand around the corner in front of her, and knocked her onto the ground. "Ow…" she hissed, turning to watch the figure continue running. It was a brown-haired girl, in the lemon-yellow dress that was the female school uniform, carrying something in her hand and laughing as she continued to run.

Skye looked in the direction that the girl had come from, slowly getting to her feet and placing Wakai back onto her shoulders. Skye turned the corner, to see Neko rubbing the back of her head and leaning against the wall. Skye walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to look up in surprise and fear. Neko let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Skye.

"Hurt?" Skye asked, causing Neko to shake her head. Skye held a hand out to help the shorter girl to her feet.

"The girl stole my notebook." Neko explained in a barely audible whisper, taking the outstretched hand.

Skye glanced in the direction that the girl ran off, then smirked slightly. She looked at the young fox on her shoulders. "Wakai, fetch." she said, causing the fox to give an evil-looking fox-grin as she jumped off Skye's shoulder. She yipped, and ran in the direction the girl went. Skye turned to Neko. "Lunch." she said simply. Neko nodded, realizing what her friend meant.

Skye waved, and began walking towards her class. She just turned a corner, when she bumped into someone. She stumbled back a few steps and looked up at the tall boy in front of her. She had to fight her instinct to run, and just bowed her head and said, "Sorry."

"Ah." the boy said. Skye took a good look at his features. He was about four inches taller than her own, short black hair complementing his equally black eyes. He was wearing the school's uniform. Skye realized that this must be the boy Neko was talking about, Mori.

She bowed to him, then walked around him and checked her map, only to yelp as she tripped over something. "And again…ow…" she muttered, turning around to look at what she tripped over. It was a stuffed pink rabbit. She blinked, and picked it up.

"Ah." a voice said from above her. She looked up to see Mori standing above her. He pointed to the rabbit.

Skye cocked an eyebrow. "Yours?" she questioned, he shook his head, "Friend's?" He nodded. Skye handed the rabbit to him as she stood back up. He nodded to her, then followed her as she continued walking to her class. She turned to him again. "Following?" she asked him, he shook his head, "Same way?" He nodded. Skye shrugged and continued on her way to class.

~Time Skip-Host Club~

Skye sighed, following Neko as they went to see the Host Club where Matt was being forced to work. Neko rolled her eyes at her friend, and quickly wrote something in her notebook(that Skye returned to her at lunch).

'It isn't that bad.' Neko wrote, showing it to her friend.

Matt walked up to them at this moment., a look of obvious annoyance on her features. "You have no idea how annoying it is to be the only one without a type." she mumbled, dragging the two girls over to her booth. Haruhi noticed and wandered over, sitting down next to Skye on the couch across from Matt and Neko.

"Having trouble?" she asked her fellow female host.

Matt gave her a look. "No, I'm kidnapping my sister and friend because everyone wants to meet the host with no type." she said sarcastically, "Duh, I'm having trouble, Haruhi. No one is interested in a typeless host."

Skye shook her head, pulling out her own notebook. She started writing, loosing complete awareness of the world around her as the sound of pencil against paper filled her ears.

_'The young child smiled sadly at her best friend, a girl who was forced to grow up far too quickly. It wasn't necessarily her fault, though. She had been put through hell and back at her old home. She still bore many of the scars, both physical and mental…'_

She was brought back to reality by someone snatching the notebook out of her hands. She barely noticed that everyone else at the table were glaring at the two newcomers. It was the twins that Neko had warned her about, Hikaru and Kaoru. She stared at them emotionlessly.

"Would you look at this, Kaoru." the twin on the left said, showing the notebook to his twin.

"It appears as if the new resident genius is an authoress, Hikaru." the one on the right replied, flipping a page of the nearly complete notebook.

Skye held a hand out. "Give back." she told them in a monotone, not really expecting it to get her anywhere.

The twins smirked at her and closed the book. "Or what?" they asked at the same time.

Skye smiled sweetly. "Wakai, fetch." she said, causing the fox, which had been posing as a scarf, to growl and jump on the twin with her mistress's notebook. She knew how important the book was to her mistress, and she would do anything to get it back to her.

The two boys screamed and ran off, still holding the notebook. The fox kit growled, running after them at full speed. Just as she came within jumping distance of the twins, she was picked up and held in a strong hug. She wiggled, trying to get out of the small blonde's grip. He smiled at Wakai.

"Why is the fox trying to hurt Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" he asked, the fox kit growled at him, yipping frantically to be released.

"Mitsukuni." the voice of the tall silent boy interrupted the young kit's struggles. Skye stared at the two boys, then looked around frantically for the twins who still held her notebook captive. She saw them by the door, reading the notebook intently. Mori saw her gaze, and walked up behind the boys silently. He snatched the notebook from their hands and stared at them.

Neko, Matt and Haruhi shared confused glanced. Neko made motions with her hand between Skye and Mori confusedly. The two female hosts shrugged, just as confused as she was. The young fox finally escaped Hunny's hold, and ran towards Mori. He leaned down and held the notebook out. The kit yipped in appreciation, and took the notebook gently in her mouth. She returned to her mistress and jumped in her lap, curling up in a ball once Skye took the notebook. Skye smiled at Mori in thanks, before returning to her writing. Whenever the twins made a move to steal the notebook again, Wakai growled and snapped at them. Skye smiled, enveloping herself in her writing as her friends talked amongst themselves.

~Time Skip-The Next Morning~

Neko jerked into a sitting position as she heard Matt screaming. She tossed the covers to the side and pulled on the clothes she had set aside the night before. A pair of black Tripp jeans with silver chains on the right side and a giant silver skull stitched onto the bottom of the left pant-leg, a black shirt with long red sleeves with the words 'I'm a sucker for Vampires' on the front in bold red lettering, and her black combat boots. She clipped a black barrette over her left ear to keep her hair out of her eyes. She opened the door, and ran down the stairs. She could hear the conversation going on now.

"Who the hell are you people!" Matt was yelling, Neko peeked around the corner to see Matt with her arms being held behind her by a tall muscular man. Matt's school uniform was stained with blood splatters, her sunglasses were crooked, and her nose was bleeding heavily. Skye was in a similar position, her uniform also stained with splatters of red, but she wasn't bleeding. Wakai was in a corner, chewing furiously at the net that trapped her. Neko narrowed her eyes and shifted a picture on the wall, revealing the hilt of a thin blade. She grabbed it, and stepped into the light.

There were four thugs in all, all seeming to be wearing the exact same style of clothes. Black suits, and sunglasses(Author note: Ugh, yay, stereotypical hired thugs). One of them looked at Neko. "You Neko?" he asked. She hissed at him, holding the knife in front of herself threateningly. He smirked. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said, walking forward. Neko dashed to the side, cutting Wakai free. She yipped, and lunged at the man holding Matt. She dug her fangs into his arm, causing him to scream and release my friend. Neko blocked a punch another guy aimed at her head and kicked him in the gut, he bent over with pain and Neko and Matt both kicked the guy holding Skye where the-sun-don't-shine.

The three of them, plus Wakai, quickly ran to the door, grabbing their backpacks and Matt's cane as they dashed outside. Neko glanced back, seeing the thugs gaining. She looked to the right, and saw the maze of alleys that they always passed on the way to school. She grinned, and caught up to Matt in a matter of seconds. She quickly tapped her right shoulder and Matt nodded, grabbing Sky's hand as she followed Neko's directions. The girls continued to run, slowly but steadily making their way to the school. Taking a chance, they ran across the street, causing several cars to stop in their tracks as they ran, Neko jumped to the sidewalk just as she was about to get run over by a limo.

Neko glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the thugs still chasing them. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar object in one of their hands, a gun. Neko lunged forward and knocked Matt and Skye onto the ground just as the gun went off, barely missing the three girls.

"What the fucking hell!!!!!!!" Matt screamed, scrambling to her feet, "They have a frickin' gun!?!?!?!?"

Neko slapped her friend's head and scrambled to her feet as well. She just barely thought she saw the slick black form of a limo out of the corner of her eye, but was too busy helping Skye stand up to be sure. A punch to the side of her head sent her flying, smacking her back against the brick of the wall surrounding the school. She grunted, eyes flashing with anger as she got to her feet. She growled. "Enough playing helpless damsel." she bit out, curling her hands into fists, "Time to go all out. Matt! Enough!"

Matt grinned. "Finally!" she yelled, punching one guy clean across the jaw. The man fell to the side with a grunt, and Matt quickly kicked his gun out of his reach. Neko kicked the man that she was fighting in the chest, then spun around and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, tenderly touching his obviously broken nose. He had dropped his gun, and Neko quickly kicked it away.

Both girls jumped when they heard Skye yelp. They turned to see her being held in the air by her throat, the man holding her grinning viciously. Wakai growled and dug her fangs into the man's arm. The man grunted, and threw the fox kit to the side. She hit the wall hard, and slid to the ground…not moving. "Wakai!" Skye yelled, thrashing in the man's grip.

Neko made to dash to Skye's aid, but was struck viciously from behind. She hissed in pain, then yelped as the man who struck her to the ground stomped on her arm, breaking it. Matt was knocked into the wall, her nose bleeding once again. The man who hit her punched her chest, and she coughed up blood as a few ribs cracked. Skye's attempts to break free grew steadily weaker as she grew lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly the men were pulled off the girls, causing them to fall to the ground and curl into balls from pain. They barely realized that the men were getting their butts handed to them by a much smaller form. Three figures walked over to the girls, and gently scooped them up. The girl's couldn't see who they were due to their visions fading.

"Oi! Kyoya, did he say…" an oddly familiar voice started, coming from the one holding Matt.

"…who he works for?" a similar yet fiercer voice asked, coming from the one holding Neko.

"All I got out of him was that he works for some group called the 'Purifiers'." an intelligent voice intoned.

The name caused the girls to thrash around in half-conscious fear, before their worlds went completely black.

* * *

Neko: Don't kill me! *hides behind couch*

Keibi: She was having a very bad brain-block. It took her forever to figure out how to get this chapter going.

Neko: That, and studying for finals.

Keibi: Either way, she's sorry.

Neko: She also says that this is probably one of the only times her and Keibi have not annoyed each other to peices.

Keibi: Why are you talking in third person?

Neko: *shrugs* Boredom does strange things to the mind.

Keibi: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anywho, Reveiw please!

Neko: Special thanks to;

Cookie-chan: Sorry for the slow update, but again...finals are evil.

Nitrea: Not exactly...it's a good guess though.

Emberwillow14: Yes, I did come up with the language. If I could snap and whistle that's what me and my friends would use to talk to each other. Sadly I can't. I'm just gonna call you Ember, is that okay?

Princess-Lazy-Chan: Thank you!

strawberry sunsets: Yay! Another reveiwer who loves my work! I'm glad you like the name, but it isn't mine. The name belongs to the owner of said near-silent character.

Rainspiral: Not telling! It is a secret!

MangaMaid: I'm glad you liked it, I hope I did just as well with her in this chapter.

Tsuki-chan: Hn, I'm not gonna put what Neko says in here anymore. That's the whole reason for the dictionary.


	10. Character Pic, not a chapter

**vortex twins. deviantart .com/art/Skye-151455347** Paste this in the URL bar without the space

This is one of my drawings of the characters, Skye. I am currently working on the others as well


	11. A Glimpse of Truth, What Now?

"How long has it been now, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking at his twin.

"About two days since we saved them." Kaoru answered, brushing some hair out of the bluenette's face.

Hikaru sighed, taking Neko's hand and holding it in a gentle but firm grip. "I wish they'd just wake up…"

A blast of music came from Neko's bedside, and Hikaru dashed to her cell-phone before it woke her. "Hello?" he asked, placing the phone by his ear.

"You must be Hikaru." a female voice said from the other side of the line.

"Y-yeah, who is this?"

"An old friend of Neko's. What happened that she wouldn't be able to answer her own cell?"

"Her, Matt and Skye are in the hospital."

"Oh dear…that's not good…Hikaru, please tell me that it isn't a public hospital."

"It's not, Kyoya owns it."

A sigh of relief was heard. "Thank the basilisk…Listen, this is vital if they are to survive. Their location must not be disclosed, and there must be absolutely no blood tests. I'm afraid even Kyoya's own workers may be part of them."

"The Purifiers?"

A fearful hiss came from the other side. "Yes…them."

"Who are they, exactly?"

"They are the ones who made us what we are, the ones that want to kill us. I must go. Farewell."

"Wait, wha-" the signal cut out.

* * *

The sound of two identical voices woke the sleeping brunette from her sleep, and she carefully opened one eye a crack. Her eyes met the eyes of her young fox kit, before she turned her head in the direction of the voices. The two ginger-haired boys from the Host Club were standing beside Neko's side, shaking her. "Wakai…" Skye whispered, her voice scratchy from her dry throat, "Protect."

The young fox growled, lunging at the two. They yelped, jumping back and beginning to run in circles…screaming their heads off. Skye sat up. Staring at them. She chuckled slightly, before glancing around. The three girls were in a stark white room, hooked up to machines. She frowned.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled suddenly. She sat up and glared at the two boys. "Honestly, it's a wonder Neko can sleep in all this racket!"

The boys stopped, staring at the yelling 'boy'. They glanced at each other. "Matt, how is it that…" Hikaru started.

"…you are able to see…" Kaoru continued.

"…where we are?" both finished at the same time.

Matt paused. 'Shitalking mushrooms!' "Hm…let's think…" she said, looking up, "I mean, it's not like you were screaming loud enough for me to be able to tell where you were, no."

The two boys sweat-dropped. "Eh…point taken." Kaoru mumbled, looking away.

"Do you have any idea how to wake her up?" Hikaru asked, glancing at the only person who was still asleep.

Matt glanced at her. "Yeah, it's easy." she said, "Watch. Hey Neko, milk!"

Neko shot up into a sitting position, looking around wildly. She frowned, poked her own nose(since she couldn't reach Matt's), clapped and whistled, then started out a low-pitched whistle that ended in a high note. The twins stared at her.

"Uhm…" they started, "You do realize we already know you can talk, right?"

She glared at them, then smirked. "Yeah, but driving you guys nuts is oh-so-much-more fun."

Matt blinked. "When did they find out you could talk?"

"Uhm…about…what?" she mumbled, glancing at them, "Three weeks after I came to the class? Four?"

"Five." Hikaru answered, coming to sit on the edge of Neko's bed. Neko let him.

Matt blinked. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? When did you stop being afraid of boys, Nene-chan?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to relieve the headache that was forming.

"Ano…I haven't." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "I've just gotten used to these two invading my space."

A knock came at the door, and everyone turned to look. A tall, blonde haired person stood there, blue eyes shining with mischief. "Can I come in to see my cousin, or am I barred from entering?"

"Zawa-kun!" Neko yelled, throwing back the covers and jumping up. She tried to run towards the boy in the doorway, but her knees gave out halfway there.

"Woah! Easy there, kitten." the boy laughed, catching her.

"Zawa-kun…you aren't wearing your wig." Neko said, poking his forehead.

He chuckled, helping her to her feet. "And you seem happier since I last saw you." he replied, "That was, what? Ten years ago?"

"Twelve." Neko corrected, smiling, "I haven't seen you since my mother's funeral. Oops…"

"Funeral?" the twins said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Nice goin' Neko." Matt said, laughing, "Umehito, you're making her give away her secrets!"

The blonde boy laughed, ruffling Neko's hair. "Nah, she stumbled over that one herself." he said, ignoring her when she stuck her tongue out at him, "She tends to do that, a lot."

"Oh, Umehito, I was wondering if I may borrow one of your spell-books." Matt said, grinning, "I wanted to see if there are any alchemic formulas in there that can help me with my fireworks. And Neko wanted to see if she could get any inspiration for the upcoming auction."

"Spell-books?" the twins asked, narrowing their eyes at the boy. They suddenly gaped and pointed at him. "Nekozawa!?"

Umehito looked at them, smirking. "Yes?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Hikaru tilted his head. "But…where's the cursed cat?" he mumbled, looking at Umehito closely. He didn't notice Matt and Neko sneaking up behind him.

Neko suddenly brought the cat puppet up to his face, while Matt made her voice deep and scratchy. "I'm right here, infidel."

Hikaru yelped, stumbling backwards and falling on top of Neko, his face inches from hers. Neko blushed. "A-ano…"

"Ah!" Hikaru mumbled, jumping off of her, "S-sorry!"

"Hey! Leave my cousin alone, Host!" Umehito yelled.

"So, wait…" Kaoru said, trying to calm down the tension in the room, "You're related to Neko-san?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Our mother's were twins."

"Oh. And Matt-san?"

"Is Neko's adopted elder brother."

"I'm glad you already introduced me to him." Matt whispered to her friend, "Otherwise this would be incredibly difficult to explain."

"Company." Skye said, startling all of the rooms occupants. She had been so quiet they had forgotten she was there.

"Ah!" Neko yelped, jumping in the bed, "Quick! Hide! Zawa-kun, they can't see you!"

"Alright…" Umehito mumbled, stepping into the wardrobe and closing himself inside.

Matt quickly slipped on her sunglasses, sitting on the edge of her bed. Neko laid down and pretended to still be asleep. Skye remained sitting, Wakai sitting in her lap being petted. The twins sat on either side of Neko's bed, grabbing two small rods and poking Matt with them. Matt swatted the offending things away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, growling, "Honestly! I just woke up fer' 'ells sakes!"

"But we're boooooooooooooooored." they whined, poking her some more.

The door opened, and a small blonde blur shot into the room. Matt found herself to be the victim of a Hunny-hug, and the twins laughed like crazy when the still-secretly-female host fell off the bed.

"Matt-chan!" Hunny yelled, "You're all better now!"

"Hunny-sempai…can't breathe!" Matt yelped, causing Hunny to let go.

"I'm sorry!" Hunny yelled, starting to tear up, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori said from the doorway, poking his head in the room.

"Hello." Skye said, smiling slightly. Wakai barked, jumping up and running to Mori.

"Takashi! You made a friend!" Hunny yelled, seeing the young fox-kit begging to be held.

"Ah." Mori replied, picking up the fox. She yipped, jumping onto his shoulders and making herself comfortable.

"My daughter and son are awake!" a hyper voice yelled, before both girls found themselves pulled into a very, very, VERY tight hug!

"Tamaki…I would suggest being quiet before you wake up the other occupant." Kyoya said, coming into the room. He turned to the two girls on the floor. "You two must be hungry, follow me."

The two girls glanced at each other, before following the shadow-king into the hall. Skye quickly grabbed Matt's hand, pretending to lead her. The rest of the hosts followed, except for Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, stooping in the doorway. Hikaru shook his head.

"I'll be out in a minute." he said, sitting on the edge of Neko's bed. Kaoru nodded, heading out and grabbing Matt's other hand to help lead her.

"I only need one person's help!" Matt yelled, her voice fading with distance.

Hikaru chuckled, and Neko shot into a sitting position. "You could've left with the others." she scolded, throwing back the covers and running to the wardrobe. She opened it, and was tackled in a hug. "Ah! Zawa-kun! Get off!"

Umehito laughed, letting the small girl go. Hikaru chuckled.

"Yeah, I could've." Hikaru answered, leaning against the wall, "But then, how were you gonna get _him_ out of here without being caught?"

"Uhm…" Neko mumbled, rubbing the back of her head, "Iono?"

Hikaru chuckled, and Umehito looked at him. "And you have a plan?" he asked the host, crossing his arms.

Hikaru smirked, holding up a finger. "Never doubt one of the Little-Devils."

* * *

Neko: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry!

Keibi: It's your own fault, brat!

Neko: Thus why I'm appologizing for not updating!

Keibi: You are a brat, and you have thought proccessing isues.

Neko: *Smirking* So...you're a dunce?

Keibi: *Glares* I hate you.

Neko: You tripped over that yourself! Okay, before my brain dies. Special thanks to:

Strawberry-san: I'm glad you like my story.

LMS: Gomen-nasai! I'm sorry for not updating fast! But my brain decided to die on me.

Ember: Hi! Glad to see peoples are still reading this!

Raine: Uhm...no duh it ain't good!

Rainspiral: Nope. Not even for those. And cake is a LIE!

Lazy-Chan: I love the fox, so cute!

Mangamaid: Glad you like it!


	12. Captured friend, Broken Again

~Halfway across the world from the others, four hours ago~

"Get her before she escapes!" one of the many scientists yelled at the guards, pointing to the black cloak that vanished around the corner.

"You'll never catch me, bloodsuckers!" the small girl laughed, dodging another array of tranquilizer darts. She looked over her shoulder, grey-green eyes glinting in the shadows of her hood. She pulled a small disk-shaped object from her cloak pocket. "I think this is yours!" she yelled, pressing the small button in the center and tossing the bomb at her pursuers, "See ya!"

The large explosion followed her as she jumped into the open compartment to the waiting helicopter. The young girl grinned, showing sharpened fangs as she pulled her black shoulder bag in front of her. She opened it, grabbing one of the many vials in the bag. She lifted it up, marveling at the glowing red liquid inside.

"Well?" a middle aged red-haired man asked, "Did you get them?"

"Yes, Father." the young girl replied, laughing darkly, "After catching them, we simply administer this formula and the Cursed will be under your control."

"That's my girl." the man laughed, walking past her, "We've also found your half-sister. She's in Japan, recuperating in the Ohtori Private Hospital. I'd like you to go say hello to her and her little Cursed friends."

The young girl pushed back her hood, revealing a face nearly identical to the half-sisters except the eyes. "Yes, father." she purred, "I will not disappoint you."

"Do not underestimate your sister, nor her friends." the man worked, "They are in the presence of martial arts masters."

"Good thing I have my own mastery then." the girl laughed, eyes glowing as a roar echoed from deep in her throat.

~Back in the Hospital with Neko, now~

"Remind me how this is going to work?" Neko asked, looking upon her cousin, who Hikaru had dressed in a doctor's uniform, "Why do you even carry around a doctor's uniform? Let alone three?"

"You never know when they might come in handy." Hikaru answered, looking at the small girl. He blushed lightly at how cute she looked when she pouted.

"Hm?" Neko looked up at him. He looked away, pushing Nekozawa forward.

"Hey!" Umehito yelped, dodging him.

"Quit bugging my cousin!" Neko yelled, grabbing both boys hands and dragging them after her. Hikaru blushed at the contact, staring at their joined hands. "I think the exit's up…"

An explosion occurred in front of them, causing both boys to pull the small red-head back out of harms way. Dark laughter came from within the shadows of the explosion zone. "Well, well." a harsh female voice laughed, a slight purr accenting her words, "It seems Father was right. You are here, Stephanie."

Neko froze. "Blade…" she mumbled, shaking violently, "You can't be…you died…dad killed you when you were born…"

"Ah, that was a wonderful lie, wasn't it?" the voice said, as a young girl stepped forward. She looked to be Neko's clone, except for her eyes. "I didn't die, dearest half-sister. Father merely gave me the tools to survive. She grinned maliciously, showing fangs.

Umehito stepped in front of the two younger students. "Hikaru," he called over his shoulder, "get Neko out of here. Find Matt and Skye. Get them to the school."

"But…" Hikaru started.

"Now!" Umehito yelled, pushing them down the hall.

"Umehito!" Neko yelled, trying to get back to her cousin. Hikaru grabbed her, dragging her down the hallway.

"Neko, come on!" Hikaru yelled, dragging her around the corner.

"But…Umehito…" she mumbled, tears spilling down her face, "I can't…not again…I can't lose another family member…because of who I am…"

"It's his own choice, Neko." Hikaru explained, pulling her closer to him as they ran, "He wants you safe. We all do."

They ran in silence for a little while, before stopping as several figures ran toward them.

"Wrong way!" Matt yelled, running past the two in the other direction.

"Matt!" Hikaru yelled, turning slightly to look at the still-secretly-female host.

"Run for your lives!" Tamaki yelled, running past them as well.

"Bomb!" Matt yelled, suddenly running past them again with Tamaki hot on her heels.

"Let's try this way." Kyoya said, turning into a hidden passage. The group looked at each other, then went inside.

"Woah…" Neko mumbled, looking around the large room. Kyoya kept walking forward, to another door.

"This way." He called.

The group followed, Matt holding onto Kaoru's hand in an effort to appear bind. Neko blinked at the light blush dusting her friend's cheeks. Skye was hiding behind Mori, Wakai following at her heels and growling at every shadow. Neko held Hikaru's hand as Kyoya led them through another door. He tried the light switch a few times. The power was dead.

"They killed the power…" he mumbled, "Come on, this passage will take us outside."

Neko froze as the others walked into the passage. Something inside her was warning her away, that it was a bad idea. Hikaru noticed that she had stopped. He turned around.

"Neko?" he asked, eyes locking with her own. He held out a hand for her. Her fear melted away, replaced by trust. She had friends. They wouldn't let her get hurt. She took his hand, and he pulled her into the darkness.

"I can't see worth shit." Matt half-joked after a few minutes, snickering.

"Haha…" Hikaru grumbled, gently pulling Neko along beside him. Neko held onto his shirt, jumping every time Wakai growled. Hikaru pulled her closer. "It's alright, Neko…" he told her, smiling slightly as her shakes started to calm down.

"Wakai…scout." Skye called from somewhere ahead of the two other Cursed girls. A small bark greeted her words, along with a furious ticking of the young kit's claws on the smooth tile. A bark came from up ahead, along with the scratching of claws against wood.

"We're nearly there." Kyoya said, walking forward, "When we get to the school I expect an explanation as to _why_ my family's hospital is being attacked."

The three girls sweat-dropped.

"Bastard shadow king…" Matt hissed.

Kyoya either didn't hear the comment, or chose to ignore it as he opened the door ahead of them. They exited the burning building, coming out on a small hill. The group looked at the sky, where dark clouds blocked the sun. Kyoya led the group forward, leading them through a path hidden from the hospitals view.

"Kaoru…stop walking…now." Matt growled, grabbing Hunny's hand and pulling him to a stop.

Neko froze as well, growling as she looked up at the sky.

"Helicopter." Skye said, frowning.

"Get down!" Matt yelled, hiding behind the shrubs, "Now! Unless you want to be shot!"

The group ducked, watching in fearful suspense as the helicopter flew directly over them. A familiar blonde boy was being held in the gate, arms pinned behind his back. Neko stared up at him, and Hikaru grabbed her around the waist, covering her mouth to keep her from crying out. She screamed into his hand, thrashing against his hold. Tears spilled from her eyes as the helicopter vanished in the distance.

"Umehito…" Matt mumbled, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

Neko collapsed, just as the waiting storm broke with a clash of thunder. "No…" she croaked, her voice breaking, "Not again…I can't…not again…"

"Neko?" Hikaru asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, normally bright eyes dull. He pulled her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Matt felt tears cascading down her cheeks. Kaoru noticed, wiping several of them away. "H-he can't be…not really…Neko can't take it…" the young host girl mumbled, closing her eyes as sobs overtook her.

Skye covered her mouth, eyes closed as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Wakai whined, rubbing against her mistress's leg. Mori placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Come on." Haruhi said, a few tears spilling from her eyes as well, "We'd better get to the school."

~Time-Skip, at the school~

"What now?" Matt asked, leaning against the wall next to Neko's window seat. Skye looked up from where she was sitting on the floor. Matt sighed. "It's summer. We've nowhere to go. We can't go home, because they know where it is…we can't stay here. Where do we go?"

"We leave." Neko said, voice clipped in a monotone, "We run. We go where they can't find us."

"Neko…" Skye started, looking up at her trusted guardian. Wakai whimpered, curling herself into a ball on her mistress's lap and licking her fingers.

"You three aren't going anywhere." two voices said in unison. The three girls looked to the room's entrance to see the Host club standing there.

Neko looked at them for a second, dull eyes not focused, then turned back to the window. "We have to." Neko whispered, "I can't lose anyone else…not to them."

"Don't worry, Neko-chan!" Hunny chirped, bouncing up to her, "We'll help get your friend back!"

Neko stared at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Heh." she grunted, turning to face them all, "You're all insane."

"We are the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled, "And the Host Club never turns away when their friends are in trouble!"

"Friends?" Neko whispered, "You consider us…your friends?"

"Of course we do, Neko." Hikaru said, coming up towards her.

"Why else would we constantly bug you three?" Kaoru asked, smiling and walking towards Matt.

"To annoy us to death." Neko and Matt said in unison.

"You two are …" the twins whined.

Neko's cell phone went off. She opened it.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie Green?"

"Yes I can."

"You don't even know what I'm calling about!"

"You need me to take in another child. I can"

"Alright, they'll be at the airport tomorrow."

"Farewell." Neko said, hanging up.

"Another?" Skye asked, looking up curiously.

Neko sighed. "That's five revealed." she hissed, "Only two left."

"If we're going to help you, we need to know what's going on." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

Neko sighed. "Where to start?" she laughed, looking at the floor.

"The beginning is always good." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Alright…"

* * *

**Neko: No Killing me! *Hides behind Keibi***

**Keibi: Quit using me as a shield, damn you!**

**Neko: But if I die then you die, so you have to protect me!**

**Keibi: *Glares* Die**

**Neko: Hm...no. Anywho, I'm really sorry for not updating in...forever, but I have a reason!**

**Keibi: Meaning an excuse...**

**Neko: *Glares* Anyway...1: I was grounded. 2: I was studying for finals. 3: Computer got a virus.**

**Keibi: She'll be having a contest to decide who the next Cursed will be.**

**Neko: The first one who can tell me(in a review) what Ookami's real name(first and last) is will get their own character in meh story! I will message the person who won in order to get their character decided.**

**Keibi: *From random cage I put her in* Let me out of here!**

**Neko: Review Please! Special Thanks to;**

**Tsuki-chan: Glad you liked it, Tsuki.**

**Kitsune Barra Hime: I'll try.**

**rubyparker93: Well, you got 2 out of 3 right. Matt isn't paired with Hunny. Glad you like the story.**

**Strawberry-san: I love the fox too, so adorable and deadly. X3**


	13. Read This! Important!

Neko: Oh my lord! No one's getting it!

Keibi: Maybe you should be more specific…

Neko: I realize that, fox.

Keibi: Nyeh.

Neko: *Sigh* The answer is in the story.

Keibi: Between chapters 6 and 9. Look. Answer.

Neko: Preferably before I leave by…Monday!

Keibi: You know…this is going to set you back so far…

Neko: Realize that. Thank you to all those who tried to answer…a total of…1 person…wow.

Keibi: But others did review.

Neko: And I thank them truly for that.


	14. The True Story, Wolf Joins the Pack

"So…the beginning…" Neko said, turning to the people in the room, "You'll have to forgive me if I stop occasionally…I've tried to forget it as much as possible. The story isn't pretty."

"Tell us, we want to know." Hikaru said quietly, taking her hand. He led her away from the window seat and onto one of the couches. She let him sit her down, pulling her knees to her chest once he had. He sat next to her, looking at the others. Kaoru had done the same with Matt, sitting her on the couch across from them. Mori and Skye stood behind the couch, Wakai resting on Skye's shoulders. Tamaki had taken a couch with Haruhi, and Kyoya and Hunny were on chairs.

Neko let out a shaky breath and began to recall the story that had been explained to her when she was first taken to the Project's Main Center of Operation.

~Neko's POV- Five Years Ago~

I stared around at the white walls, the place that I was taken to on my eleventh birthday. The place looked like a hospital, but I knew better. They were scientists, they told me so. A knock came at the door, and a tall woman came in. She had black hair and kind brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Stephanie." she greeted, "I'm guessing that you're wondering why you were brought here."

I nodded slightly, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"My name is Jade Hawk." the woman started. I remained silent. "This is our Center of Operations-"

"Who are you?" I interrupted.

The woman blinked. "I told you my name is-"

"Not your name. I meant who you _are_." I said, eyes narrowing further.

"Oh." the woman said, "We're called the Cursed Project."

"Why am I here?" I asked bitterly, crossing my arms.

"You are part of a…test we carried out a few years ago…" the woman explained.

"So you experimented on me." I growled, nails digging into my arm.

The woman sighed. "Yes. We did." she pulled a laptop out of her bag and handed it to me. I opened it, on an opened document was a list of animals, and either Success or Failure next to them, followed by names and ages.

_Fennec Fox-Success: Skyler Brookfeild, 11_

_Great Horned Owl-Failure: Jesse Lokie, deceased_

_Swan- Success: Shinsei Green, deceased_

_Ferret- Success: Mikazuki Hiroshima, 10_

_Ferret-Failure: Blake Oron, deceased_

_Mouse-Success: Kelly Blake, deceased_

_Brown Bear-Failure: Cody Wildman, deceased_

_Lemur-Failure: Luna Olivander, deceased_

_Grey Wolf-Success: Mattita Violette, 11_

_Red Wolf-Success: Tierra Blackwood, 8_

_Whale Shark-Failure: Marcus McCain, deceased_

_Black Panther-Success: Stephanie Green, 11_

The woman took the laptop from me, closing it. "As you can see, there were many experiments." she said nonchalantly, "The experiments' DNA was combined with that of animals. We were hoping to create a new breed of human, but as far as we know only seven are still alive. Another is here, if you wish to meet her."

I nodded, teeth clenched at how many names had read _deceased_. It was well over a thousand. The woman stood and motioned for me to follow. I did, arms still crossed. She led me down the hall, ignoring the looks of several scientists as she passed them. I followed her, sending piercing glares at anyone who looked at me. They all flinched.

She led me to a metal door, fitted with straps as if to keep in a dangerous animal. Two heavily armored men stood on either side of the door. They stepped aside as the woman stepped up, unlocking the door. She motioned me inside. I went in, and the door was closed behind me, pitching me into pure darkness.

"Who are you?" a young voice asked. I saw a shadow move somewhere in the room.

"I am Stephanie…" I answered, blinking my eyes furiously to help them adjust to the dark room.

"My name is Tierra." the voice said. I could see the outline of a young girl in front of me. Something about her silhouette was wrong. It looked like she had wolf ears and a tail! "Do you want to know the true story?"

"What?"

"The true story. Of the Cursed."

"Yes…will you tell me?"

"You are the eldest, yes? Stephanie Green?"

"I am."

"Then I will tell you."

"You must understand that they never meant for us to go back to our families once we were taken, but a small group freed us. Your father was the leader of that group. He had, at first, believed that we would be so grateful to him that we would follow his every order without hesitation. Over time…his mind broke. Thanks to the ruler of the Purifiers, The woman you were just talking to. No one here knows. They think she is the same as them, trying to protect the cursed that were sent out into the world. I was recaptured instantly, due to my higher intelligence. She claimed that I was a danger to myself and anyone around me. When in reality, I was only a danger to her. You are smart, I can sense that you do not trust her. She only told you half of the story…

_In the beginning there were over five thousand of us. They call us Cursed because there is a legend about us. The legend states that the children born with powers from other worlds, will be cursed to inadvertently kill those closest to them. The only way to break this curse, is for someone to accept them for what they are. That person must give anything to protect the one they love, even if it means death. However, there is one loophole to the story. If the child of two worlds returns that same love, then both will survive. Giving both a power no one in any world will know of._

_They took us all, in an effort to create that power by force. By manipulating our DNA. The experiments didn't go as well as they had hoped. Only twelve of the original five thousand survived the process. After that, the scientists split into two factions. The Cursed Project, and the Organization of the Pure. Both working for opposite causes. The Project wishes to protect the cursed, and the Pure wish to annihilate them._

_The battle between both sides has gone on for a long time. So far, the Purifiers are winning. There are now only seven of us left who are free from either power._

I can help you to survive, but only if you help me out of here."

~End POV-Present Day~

"So we escaped, and evaded both sectors for years, until I came here." Neko finished, peering up from beneath her bangs, "I understand if you wish to end your relationship with us." Her heart clenched as she said these words.

"Are you honestly giving up?" a soft voice asked from the doorway, "I thought you had taught yourself better, nee-san." The occupants of the room turned, seeing a young girl standing there. She was small, only about as tall as Neko's chest. Her outfit was completely black, giving off no indication that she was either male or female. The only things that revealed that was her shoulder-length brown hair, and her storm-grey eyes. A pair of red wolf ears stuck out on top of her head.

"Ookami?" the three Cursed yelped.

"Hola!" the girl chirped, bounding into the room, "How are you girls?"

~In the background~

"Eh?" the entire Host Club grunted.

"So…Matt-san is…a girl?" Tamaki asked

"Duh." the twins and Haruhi said together, giving him a weird look as he went into his emo corner.

~Back to Story!(sorry about that, couldn't resist X3)~

"What are you doing here?" Neko asked, staring at her old friend in astonishment.

"Helping." Tierra answered gravely, pulling out her phone and tossing it to Neko, "Read the last text."

Neko opened the phone, scrolling down the list of apps until she reached the text app. 'Tierra, trouble at the hospital. Help the girls. Umehito.'

Neko froze. "U-Ume…hito…" she mumbled.

Hikaru glanced at the girl by his side. "Neko…" he whispered.

Tierra waved her arm around in the air wildly. "Ne, ne!" she yelled, "Neko-Nee! isn't there another cursed coming tomorrow?"

"Kyah!" all three girls yelped, jumping up and running in circles.

The Host club watched them, then turned to Tierra, who had a sweet innocent kitten-face on.

"Why did you…" Hikaru started, grabbing Neko's hand as she passed him and pulling her onto his lap.

"Have to say that?" Kaoru finished, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling the girl onto his lap as well.

"Because, it's fun!" the girl chirped, jumping up and down hyperly.

"How old are you?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thirteen!" she yelled, bringing a stuffed bat up out of nowhere.

~In the Middle of Travel~

A pair of light violet eyes stared out of the plane's window. A pair of orange eyes peeked out at the violet eyed girl from its hiding place in her backpack. The white ferret climbed onto her mistress's shoulder, entangling herself in the thigh-length black hair. The girl looked at the ferret, rubbing between the black ears tenderly.

"So…Japan…" the girl said, sighing.

* * *

Neko: I'm Back! Oh-My-God, an appearence of the Mysterious Ookami! Okay so, this was Neko's explanation and a sneak peak at our newest Cursed!

Keibi: Someone save me...

Neko: You know you love me, Keibi.

Keibi: Hn.

Neko: Oh-my-god! Yo're turning into Hiei!

Keibi: What? I had to hang out with _someone_ while you were gone!

Neko: Hn. Anywho, thanks to:

Kitsune Barra Hime: Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

WistyForeverAndTruly: Sorry, but I had already decided on a name for her. As with my first contest, the answer was in the story, you just had to find it. Nice idea though.

Tsuki: You are mean...calling the person a newb...

Manga: I told them...the truth! Something Neko never does around men!

tAkuMi aZuki: Soon...X3

candi1243: WINNER! Don't worry, Mikazuki will be fully introduced in the next chapter!

fearlesssparrow: Uhm...sorry, someone already won...

HyperFoxChild: Heh, glad you like it.

Teri: 1...2...3...huh. Well, you got the name right, but we already had a winner. Sorry...

Sanjo: Yup! But, we already have a winner. Sorry.

Aurora-16: Heh. That was actually the first contest, the second was 'What is Ookami's real name'. Cyber suprise box? Hmmm...*opens**monky jumps out and attacks Tamaki* Yay!


	15. Shameless Fluff!

A young girl sighed, looking out the window of the plane with amethyst eyes. The scenery below her flashing by. Water. Oh how she hated the stuff. She would rather be on land than thousands of feet above the dreaded element. She shook her head, turning to look at other passengers. A family sat in front of her, the two young infants in the mother's arms sleeping peacefully. These people, many of them probably thought they lived exceedingly hard lives. The girl scoffed, they didn't know the meaning of the words pain and suffering.

A small squeak came from her backpack, the only thing she had brought onto the plane with her. Light purple eyes locked with orange as the white ferret crawled out of the bag, curling up on her mistress's lap, black paws kneading into the thin fabric of the white sundress. The ferret looked up at the girl, black ears pointed upwards in an attempt to look cute and distract the young girl from her worries. It worked as the girl smiled and scratched the ferret behind the ears.

"Silly Yuki." the girl said, looking back out the window. The portion of her long, waist length hair that was left loose fell over her shoulders, almost completely blocking the ferret from view.

"_Attention Passengers. We are on our final approach, please take your seats."_

The young girl smiled slightly, turning to the ferret once more. "Almost there, Yuki. Then we'll be in a new home. Maybe…maybe we can grow to like it here."

~In the Airport, with the Host Club(because they refused point-blank to let the girls walk around by themselves)~

"Why are they following us, again?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement as most of the host-club looked around in wonder.

"Because, and I quote, 'We of the Host Club shall not abandon these beautiful princesses to be on their own after they have just shared with us their tragic history! I will not allow my daughters to be taken from me!'." Neko stated in a monotone, watching Tamaki be an idiot(what else is new?), "Honestly, he's worse than Ookami's elder 'brothers'."

"Brothers?" Matt, Haruhi, and Skye asked in sync with each other.

"Six other experiments who we came across in our first year as fugitives, or was it our third…anyway, we came across them, and they became our…kinda family, I guess." Neko explained, "I haven't seen them in a while, but according to Ookami, they're still just as random as usual."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Matt interrupted, waving her arms, "I thought that there were only seven of us that survived?"

"They aren't Cursed, Matt." Ookami stated, popping up out of nowhere and nearly giving Haruhi and Skye heart-attacks. Ookami cast them amused glances, and sat down. "Neko said they were 'Experiments' not 'Cursed'. Completely different."

"How is that, exactly?" Haruhi asked, looking at the young girl.

"They were _born_ with their abilities _naturally_." Ookami said, grinning, "Then they were kidnapped and experimented on in order to figure out their 'mutations'."

"They were created even before we were." Neko supplied, "The eldest, Igneous, is about…I think it's 21 now, right?"

"Yup!" Ookami chirped, gripping her little toy bat harder, "Fang, Drake, and Drane turned 16 yesterday!"

"So that would make Aro and Aaron 18 now, right?" Neko asked, tilting her head.

"Uhuh." Ookami said, watching as Hunny and some kid played pattycake.

"Guys!" Matt yelled at the host Club, finally getting fed up with their wandering about, "Enough! The kid is gonna be here soon, and we don't need you to scare them!" As she said the last part her gaze was solely fixed on Tamaki.

Neko rolled her eyes, seeing Ookami stand on the bench with the Cursed's name on a sign. Mori picked the small girl up and placed her on his shoulders, making it easier to see the sign. Ookami grinned at him, showing her sharp fangs unintentionally. The twins stared at her, then pulled her lips up to make her smile wider as they tugged on them.

"Are those real?" Hikaru asked, giving them another tug.

"Eth hay air, mou ret ro." Ookami said, her eyes visibly changing to a dark red.

The twins looked to Matt, who fell over laughing at their baffled expressions. "She said; 'Yes they are, now let go.' okay?" Matt explained, sitting up and wiping her eyes where a few tears had leaked out.

The two boys jerked their hands away, then looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"I don't like that look…" Neko said, eyeing the two warily as they looked towards where she and Matt were sitting, "Monkey-feathers! Run for it!"

Both girls had barely gotten to their feet when they were knocked over and pinned beneath the two boys. Hikaru was on top of Neko, and Kaoru was on top of Matt. The girls blushed madlt, as did the boys when they realized the positions they were in.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you guy's flirt with each other…she's almost here." Ookami said cheekily, grinning maliciously.

All four jumped up and turned on the small girl…who had apparently gotten off Mori's shoulders…when she did that was unknown, but yeah back to the story. "WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" all four of them yelled, drawing stares from many of the people in the airport.

"A-ano…" a young voice spoke up so quietly that the group almost missed it, causing the entire group to look towards where a young girl was standing in a beautiful white sundress. Her expressive light-purple eyes showed confusion in their amethyst depths, messy pitch-black bangs partly covering the tops of them.

Tamaki grinned and walked forward, holding out a rose to the girl. "Well, hello princess." he said, staring into her eyes. He tried to pull the girl into a hug, and her eyes suddenly went hard.

"Stinky raccoon!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and flipping him over herself and into the wall using a judo-throw.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Skye, Neko, Ookami, and Hunny all applauded, holding up scoreboards with numbers on them. "Ten across the board!" The twins called, grinning like the little Cheshire cats they were.

"Yup, you'll fit in fine." Neko said, coming forward and holding out a hand, "Neko Green, your new guardian."

"Mikazuki…" the girl replied, laughing slightly when the ferret on top of her head squeaked in indignation at being ignored, "This is Yuki."

"Mi-ka-zu-ki-chan…too long, I'ma jus' gonna call you ko-chan, K?" Neko asked, smiling and inadvertently showing her own fangs. She was suddenly glomped from behind, causing her entire body to tense.

"My precious daughter is so cute with her little fangs!" Tamaki gushed, nuzzling her head.

Neko's eyes went blank as she started to retreat into herself, still uncomfortable with the idea of men touching her. Matt glared at the boisterous blonde host, grabbing his ear and dragging him off her best friend. When he was a good distance away she went and stood in fron of her friend, waving her hand before her face to try and get a reaction. Nothing.

"Tamaki-sempai…don't touch her." Haruhi said, seeing what was going on, "Matt-san, how do we get her back to normal?"

"If I knew that would I be standing here waiting for her to move?" Matt growled, obvious worry in her tone.

Hunny suddenly popped up out of nowhere, startling Mikazuki and making her hide behind Skye, who blinked and stared at the girl as Wakai and Yuki started to play. "Ne, what's wrong with Neko-chan?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Baka-sempai caused unpleasant memories to surface." Matt explained, shooting a deadly glare at the prince. He whimpered and went off to cultivate mushrooms in the corner, a dark aura surrounding him. Ookami popped up next to him and began her attempt at poking his aura, which just made it grow.

"It moves!" she yelled, clapping her hands and bouncing on the heels of her feet(AN: I've always wanted to poke his aura of depression…X3)

Skye sighed, shaking her head. "Home?" she asked, looking to Matt since Neko was still out of commission.

Matt flinched, looking down. "Oh yeah…we can't go back to the house…" she mumbled, not intending for anyone to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, looking at the blue-nette as his brother walked over to the frozen redhead.

Matt jumped. "Eh? You heard that?" she yelped, staring at him.

He nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes as he stared at her. "Yes…now what did you mean, Matt-koi?"

Matt blushed at the nickname, knowing exactly what it meant because of Neko's hardcore training. She looked over, seeing Hikaru hugging Neko from behind and the young redhead blushing about fifty shades redder than her hair. At least she was moving now...

"Matt-koi?" Kaoru asked, gently taking her cheek in his hand and making her look at him, "What did you mean?"

Matt sighed, looking into his amber eyes. "They'll come after us, Kaoru." she explained, hands tightening into fists, "They already attacked our home, they know where we go to school…we've nowhere to go…"

The twins looked at each other, communicating a silent decision. Both of them wrapped their arms around their respective Cursed, and rested their heads on top of the girl's. "Then you two can come live with us." they stated in unison, causing both girl's eyes to widen as they started to struggle.

"No…no, no, no, no!" Neko mumbled, trying halfheartedly to escape from Hikaru's hold on her, "I can't leave my charges…nonononoNO!"

"Neko-chan?" Hunny called, bringing attention to him, "If it would make you feel better, Skye-chan can come live with Takashi and me."

"Really?" Skye asked, looking directly at Mori with a look of surprise.

"Ah," Mori answered, smiling gently at her.

She smiled, and jumped forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Arigato, Takashi!" she said, hiding her red face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, shaking his head. "It seems everyone has been taken care of except for Mikazuki and Ookami." he stated, looking over to the two girls.

Ookami scoffed, crossing her small arms. "Actually, I have an apartment made and designed by my brothers, so we're gold." she said, smirking at the look of disbelief on the elder boy's face, "What, surprised that a 'little girl' can take care of herself, Kyoya?"

He regained his look of indifference and adjusted his glasses. "No, I was merely intrigued that your brothers trust you enough to let you live on your own."

"You don't really understand the concept of us, do you?" Ookami asked, sounding far older than her apparent age.

Soft, melodic laughter rang out, soon followed by another laugh, then another, and another, until all of the girls were laughing.

Neko looked around her, at the laughing girls, and the faces of the Host Club. 'This is how it should be.' she thought, relaxing into Hikaru's arms, 'They should be happy. All of those Cursed by the Organization should be. But, I know that for most of us it will never be possible. The least I can do is make sure the remaining Cursed are cared for. After all, I'm pack leader. It's what I was born for.'

Hikaru nuzzled his face into her neck as the group started to leave the airport. "My cat." he whispered, making her blush, "My Neko-koi."

~Elsewhere-Somewhere in America~

"Has he said anything, Daughter?" a shadowed figure asked, his eyes glowing red in the strange lighting in the room.

"No, Father, he is stubborn." a young girl's voice replied.

"Then perhaps it is time for young Umehito to be reacquainted with his uncle..." the figure stated, laughing.

The blonde boy stirred at the sound from the floor above him, opening his eyes and looking up. "Stephanie...please be alright..."

* * *

Neko: Takaa! finally got my brain working!

Keibi: So...*twitch*...much...*twitch*...FLUFF!

Neko:...Yeah...that's why the title is as it is...

Keibi: Brat...

Neko: You know you love me!

Keibi: Hn, review please!

Neko: Special Thanks to:

Nero Luna e D`argento Sole: You say it because it is an awsome word! Thank's for reviewing!

fearless-sparrow: Sorry about you not winning...I updated, though.

Tsuki-chan: Hhahaha! Yes, Tamaki knows you to be girl, gaspeth! I mean it's only been, what, three months since you came? So yeah.

Lettuce: Thank you! Yeah...Poor Nekozawa-kun...


	16. Bloody Nightmares, It Begins

"Is all of this really necessary?" Neko asked, turning murky green eyes on the twins in the seat opposite her and Matt.

"Yes." the boys answered in unison, leaning against their seat.

Neko raised an eyebrow, looking back out the rearview mirror at the first of two limo's filled with guards on either side of the limo they were in. she sighed, leaning against the wall of the limo and closing her eyes as she heard Matt begin to question the two boys.

"So…where are we going?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Home." Kaoru answered, smiling back and casting an amused glance at his twin, who was staring at the red-head in the seat opposite them.

Matt rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." she said, crossing her arms, "Let me put it this way, what is your home like?"

"Compared to where you were probably living?" Kaoru asked teasingly, "Big."

Neko rolled her eyes at hearing that, making sure none of the others saw it as Matt snickered. "No flipping duh." she said, grinning widely.

The boys smirked, looking at each other as the limo turned onto a different 'street'. "Well," they began in unison, turning back to the girls as both turned their full attention on the twins.

"If you want…" Hikaru started, leaning forward towards the red-headed Cursed across from him.

"You could just…" Kaoru continued, leaning forward towards the bluenette Cursed across from him.

"Look out the window." they concluded, grinning mischievously.

The two girls raised their eyebrows, glancing out the window. Both of their mouths popped open as a single word spilled from their throats; "Wow." Before them was a large mansion, deep-red brick with black half-timbering on the second floor. The entire front area was taken over by a magnificent garden, and the two girls could see servants working in them as the limos moved past them up to the front door.

The twins smiled at each other, similar eyes sparkling. "If they think that the outside is impressive, I wonder how they'll react to the inside." Kaoru whispered in his brother's ear.

"I'm curious as to mother's reaction." Hikaru whispered back, glancing at the two girls who were looking upon the mansion with innocent, childish wonder. Kaoru joined him, smiling at the expression of awe on Matt's face.

Both boys looked at each other and nodded, determination glowing in their eyes. They would do everything in their power to protect the two girls who had unknowingly stolen their hearts.

~Time Skip-Nighttime, with Neko~

_Neko was being pinned to a tree, Hikaru's crippled body laying just a few feet off. She stared fearfully into hate-filled grey-green eyes. Eyes she used to look to for safety. Her twin's evil laughter shook her to the very core as a single blood-red tear fell from her eyes. The tear was mirrored by one on her twin's cheek as Blade lifted her dagger over Hikaru's heart._

"_Run!" Hikaru yelled, glaring defiantly at the girl who was going to kill him._

"_Say 'Goodbye'…sweet kitten." she whispered, bringing the dagger down._

"NO!" Neko screamed, bolting into a sitting position. She panicked at the sight of an unfamiliar room, her black cat-ears pressed fully against her skull. Her door slammed open, causing her to jerk in fear. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh…" Hikaru whispered, stroking her hair softly, "It's okay…you're safe…it's okay."

Neko whimpered, turning around in the boy's embrace and crying into his chest. She knew she was showing weakness, something she never did, but at that moment she didn't care. She was scared, she hadn't had a nightmare like that before. She didn't notice her thin tail curling around Hikaru's arm, fearful of him leaving her.

"I-I can't…" Neko whispered, tears coming down full force, "T-they'll come…they'll…they'll kill all of you! I can't…!"

"Shhh…" Hikaru whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head as he felt her tears fall onto his bare chest, "Nothing's going to happen, to any of us, and especially not to you."

Neko shook her head, looking up into her crush's amber-gold eyes. "You don't understand." she hissed fearfully, "I've been living with their form of torture for _years_. It won't be _me_ they come after, it will be the ones I'm closest to…"

Arms tightened around her, a feeling of safety accompanying them. "Nothing's going to happen, Kitten." Hikaru whispered soothingly to her, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent. _Spice, musk and strawberries…it's…nice…_ he thought distractedly as he felt Neko begin falling asleep. He smiled down at her, lifting her up bridal-style and carrying her out of he room and into the room he shared with Kaoru. He lay down in his bed, holding Neko close to him as his own eyes began drawing closed.

"Night, my Kitten." he whispered as the threads of sleep took him in their impenetrable hold.

~With Matt~

"_No! Leave him alone, please!" the young bluenette screamed, watching an Agent of the Purifiers pinning Kaoru to a dead tree, a gun to the Host's forehead. The man laughed at the crippled girl, dark eyes glinting maniacally._

"_Matt, run!" Kaoru screamed at her, kicking out towards his attacker._

"_No! I won't leave you!" she howled, blood-red tears spilling from her eyes._

"_Say goodbye, mangy wolf!" the Agent yelled, pulling the trigger._

"AUGH!" Matt screamed, jolting up into a sitting position, silver eyes wide with fear. Her grey wolf ears pressed back against her skull as she closed her eyes, curling into a ball. Her tail tucked between her legs in an unconscious expression of fear.

She didn't hear the door open, didn't see the young ginger-haired boy cautiously walking towards her. Kaoru looked at the young Hostess, not believing that the young inventor could seem so fragile. She looked as though she might shatter if handled wrong, where earlier she had seemed as fierce as a cornered wolf.

He sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. Her head shot up out of fear and surprise, silver eyes meeting with honey-gold. She relaxed slightly, her tail giving a small wag of relief. She buried her face in his bare chest, her crystalline tears falling onto his pale skin as sobs wracked her body.

"Shhh…It's okay, I'm here. Nothings going to happen." he whispered, petting her hair and stroking the fur on her ears in a comforting motion. She sighed, shifting closer to him as she began to shiver in the cold mansion air.

"Thank you…" she whispered, smiling slightly as she fell into sleeps embrace.

Kaoru smiled, lifting the girl bridal-style and holding her to him as he headed for his room. He shook his head at the sight of his brother with Neko curled up beside him as he placed Matt in his bed and climbed under the covers with her, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her as she unconsciously shifted closer to his warm body, seeking the comfort the warmth gave her.

"Sleep well, my Lunar Wolf(A/N: Oh, Ra, that is so sappy! X3)." he whispered, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. _Fresh water, a sea breeze…and peaches…wonderful…_ he thought as the abyss of sleep overcame him.

~In the Haninozuka-Morinozuka Dojo-with Skye~

"_Takashi!" Skye yelled, a dagger placed to her throat as one of three Agents held her back. Mori was held at gunpoint, pinned to the ground. Wakai was held in a bag so she could do nothing to help._

_The men laughed, kicking Mori in the side and sending him rolling to skye's feet, where he coughed up blood. Skye had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, cerulean eyes wide with fear and pain._

"_You should have seen this coming, dumb fox." the man with the gun said, grinning and pulling the trigger._

"Nyah!" Skye screamed, shooting into a sitting position with her white fox ears pressed against her skull. Wakai jumped to her paws, barking and yipping from shock. The door was slid open, revealing Mori standing in the doorway in only black pajama bottoms. Had she not been scared out of her wits, she probably would have been blushing about ten shades of red. As it was, she just looked away from him, closing her eyes and bracing herself to be hit like she always was for crying back with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Skye?" Mori asked, coming into the room and walking over to the cowering girl. He reached out and laid a hand on her head, rubbing her ear gently. She looked up at him, confusion shining in her cerulean orbs. He smiled at her, sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

She stiffened, still not used to being around boys, still scared of what they might do to her. Mori held her, stroking her hair in a soothing motion. After a few minutes she relaxed, burying her face in his chest as her tears fell full force, sobs wracking her body.

"Shhh…you're okay." Mori whispered, scratching her ear as her tail curled around her waist, "Nothing will hurt you. You're safe."

"I'm scared…" Skye whispered, feeling Wakai settle on her lap.

"I know…" Mori whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head and inhaling her scent. _Fresh rain and kiwi…sweet…like her… _"Go to sleep, Little Fox." he told her, stroking her hair.

Skye looked up at him, eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Will you stay?" she asked, a small note of worry in her voice.

Mori smiled at her, rubbing her ears again. "If you want me to." he answered, watching as she fell into the shadows of peaceful sleep. Wakai yawned, jumping onto Mori's shoulder as he leaned into the corner, allowing Skye to lay down normally. He stroked her hair as she slept, closing his eyes as sleep overcame him, unknowing that Skye had shifted so she was using him as a pillow.

~Across town, Chimeria Mansion-With Mikazuki and Tierra~

The melody slowly came to an end, Mikazuki slowly removing the silver flute from her lips as curious orange eyes watched her. The girl sighed, turning her amethyst eyes to the doorway of her room, where Tierra stood in shadow.

"It's done." she whispered, holding her arm out for Yuki to climb onto her shoulder.

Storm-Grey eyes closed as Tierra nodded, walking into the room. "Good." she said, looking to the young musician, "I am sorry for making you do that, but they need to acknowledge their feelings sooner than later. I've received word that the final two Cursed have been captured."

The onyx haired girl's head shot up, light-purple eyes guarded. "Which side?"

"The Pure."

"Kuso."

"Language, youngling."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Ookami, how is it that you know all of this?"

"…I have my ways…" she whispered, turning away and walking down the hall to her own room, lifting a crystal amulet shaped like a wolf from under her shirt, "It is time." she opened her mouth, using her small fang to slit her wrist, allowing a small stream of the glowing crimson blood to fall onto the crystal.

~America-Secret Lab~

"You know where they are, Umehito." a middle aged man said, glaring at the blonde as he coughed up blood.

"…go die, bastard." Umehito growled, glaring at the man before him.

"Wrong answer!" the man barked, backhanding the boy and snapping his face to the side.

Umehito laughed, looking up at the man before him. 'You'll never win…the prophesy is almost complete, your daughters will be free of your tyranny soon enough."

"We'll see." the man growled, walking outside of the cell and slamming the door, "Blade! Come!"

A shadow stepped into view, grey-green eyes dull as she looked at her father. "Yes, father?"

"Prepare the other two, we attack in seven days." the man yelled, glaring at the girl. She looked too much like her mother, her and Stephanie. They looked too much like Washiko.

"Yes, Father." Blade said, bowing and vanishing into the shadows.

Umehito laughed quietly, able to hear everything the man said. "At least I can take satisfaction in his mental agony." he whispered, "Aunt Shiko, why did you marry him?"

A soft red glow came from the crystal around his neck, causing the boy's eyes to widen. All across the world, hundreds of other necklaces began to glow, some glowing for owners who would be unable to answer the summons. _"The Final Battle is coming…be prepared, my __Pack."_

_

* * *

_

Neko: I AM SORRY! My brother's accidentally deleted the chapter, and then I didn't like the chapter, and then my brain died!

Keibi: Anyway...hope you like it, don't kill her.

Neko: And Happy Thanksgiving!

Keibi: Review PLease! We only got three and Neko is getting depressed!

Neko: Special Thanks to;

Reiko1412: Glad you like it, sorry for the late update.

Tsuki-chan: You need to smile more!

Aurora-16: Glad you like it! Thankies for the Waffles! Waffles! Great Ra, I feel like Gir. X3


	17. The Start of a New Day

"That is so cute!" were the words that the two visitors of the Hitachiin mansion woke up to as they heard a camera clicking in the background. Neko 'mew'ed and tried to cuddle close to her moving pillow. _Wait a second…pillows don't move…pillows are not this warm…pillows to not chuckle when you meow…this is not a pillow…it is a person…who smells like cinnamon and apples…yummy…_(A/N: She is very slow in the mornings when her life isn't in danger, ne? X3)

A pair of murky-green eyes slowly fluttered open, the young Cursed's vision blurry from her first good sleep in a while. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fist curled like a paw and part of the green silk nightgown the twins had given her falling off her shoulder making her look like a child. A flash startled the girl and she looked up to see a woman with bright ginger hair tied up in a messy bun grinning at her as she held up a camera. Neko paled and flipped over the bed, hiding from the crazy lady.

A familiar head of ginger hair peeked over the edge. "Neko-koi?" Hikaru asked, reaching for her. The girl didn't answer, merely curled up into a fearful ball and covered her head as though she was about to be hit. Hikaru sat up in his bed and looked to the woman in the doorway, who was looking at the young Cursed with worry. "Mother, I think you scared her."

"I didn't mean to!" the woman exclaimed, setting the camera down on the desk and coming around the bed. She crouched down on her heels, reaching out a hand and stroking the young female's hair.

Neko opened her eyes, looking up at the woman and tilting her head. "Who…?" she asked, making the woman smile.

"I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, it's nice to meet you Neko." the woman answered.

"Hello." Neko said, smiling and closing her eyes. The woman squealed and hugged the childish girl.

"So Kawaii!" she exclaimed as she released the girl. Hikaru groaned, standing up out of his bed and pulling Neko to him.

"Mother…" He whined, laying his chin in the small girl's hair.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two alone, but I expect you both downstairs for breakfast in half an hour." the woman replied, grabbing her camera as she exited the room.

Hikaru sighed, turning Neko around so she was looking at him. "I am so sorry about that." he told her, closing his eyes and ducking his head in shame.

Neko reached up and placed a hand to his cheek, making him look up. "It's alright, personally I'm just glad I didn't get punished." Neko said, her mind flashing back to the night before, "I'm…sorry about last night, I didn't mean to wake you." Hikaru kissed her forehead, his head jerking up as the door opened.

Matt stuck her head in, her short hair held in a low ponytail. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the two. "Kinky, hope you two didn't do too much last night. I don't want a litter of kittens on my hands."

Neko stiffened, hands clenching into fists. A blood-red aura surrounded her as her tail formed and lashed about. "What was that, Matt?" she hissed icily.

Matt gulped, laughing nervously. "Eheheh…Oh look, Kaoru wants to talk to me. Bye." She said, bolting out of the room.

Neko shook her head, the aura disappearing. "She is going to be the death of me, I swear on all that is black and bloodied."

Hikaru chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we'd better get ready." he told the young Cursed, letting her go and walking to his closet. He paused at the doorway, looking back to where Neko was looking down at her feet. "There should be a box on the desk with some clothes for you."

She looked up at that , smiling. "Kay." she told him, waving him on. He went into the closet and closed it behind him. Neko walked over to the desk, seeing the box that Hikaru had mentioned. She opened it cautiously, years of paranoia and threats fighting their way to the forefront of her mind. She was _very_ pleased when the box didn't turn out to be a bomb. She carefully pulled out the clothes, her mouth popping open in an awestruck 'oh' at the sight of the floor-length, shimmering black coat with red accents. Also in the box was a red silk t-shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. In a separate bag hidden underneath the clothes were underwear and a bra, both black.

Neko smiled and slipped on the clothes, walking over to one of four, yes four, full-length mirrors in the room to examine the outfit. It clung to her form loosely, accentuating her small bust and bringing out her green eyes sharply. She smiled, twirling around in front of the mirror a couple times before she caught sight of something in the window. A mother robin feeding her chicks. Neko beamed, and ran back for the paper and pencils she had seen on the desk. She sat down on the floor beside the window, placing pencil to paper and beginning to sketch.

She was so into her drawing that she didn't notice when the closet door opened and Hikaru came out in a blue and yellow striped t-shirt and faded jeans. It took him a moment to locate the small girl, but when he did a small, serene smile fought its way to his face. He walked over and sat slightly behind her, watching her draw over her shoulder. He had to admit that she was really good. She could probably become a professional if she so chose. They sat like that for a while until the door opened and another flash went off.

Both teens jumped, turning to see Matt in the doorway with Kaoru and the twin's mother. Their mother was the one who held the camera. Neko blushed, hiding the sketch behind her back as she turned to face the three people in the room. Hikaru stood, holding out a hand to help the girl up.

"Thanks…" Neko mumbled, looking to the floor.

"No problem." Hikaru answered, taking the sketch from her and placing it in a drawer in his desk. He saw Neko physically relax and smiled to himself, turning to his family and his brother's crush. "Now then, what's for breakfast?"

"Neko! Three minute meal, mansion-style!" Matt yelled, grinning as her friend instantly perked up, "Aaaaaaand…They have big. Juicy. Red. Apples."

A black blur ran past the three people in the doorway, causing Matt to cackle madly. "Works every time. The girl loves apples, tries to eat at least three a day." Matt explained to the confused and(in Hikaru's case) worried people in the room, "Except green ones, they make her sick."

Hikaru just chuckled and pushed his way past the others to follow after the rambunctious red-head. He had seen something when she ran past him, if only for a second. She had a smile on her face. An expression of innocent, childish glee at the mention of her favorite food.

Matt watched as her best friend and her crush's brother went downstairs, hearing Neko complaining about how the halls were like a maze. Matt laughed and shook her head, moving to follow only to find herself held back by two arms wrapped around her waist. She squeaked and looked behind herself, shooting a glare at the ginger-haired boy holding her back. He just grinned at her.

"Kaoru, let me go." Matt asked him, squirming in discomfort.

Kaoru did so, but kept one of her hands held in his. "I'm glad you're here." he said, leaning over and quickly placing a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and sent him a half-hearted glare. He chuckled. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

Matt sighed, resigning herself to being led around like the blind person she had pretended to be. The host's knew she could see now, but that didn't seem to make a difference to the amber-eyed boy leading her through the maze-like halls. Matt sighed and looked around, her eyes landing on a photo of the Host Club plus her, Neko and Skye.

"Kaoru, when was this taken?" She asked, breaking free of his hold and walking forward. Kaoru looked at the picture and smiled.

"Last week." he told her, "Before we found out you were…"

"Cursed. You can say it." she said, looking away, "I'm a monster, I know."

Kaoru looked at her, shock evident on his expression. That shock morphed into understanding, then anger. "No, you're not." he told her, turning her face to look at him. His expression softened when he met her eyes. "You are a beautiful and unique girl, with a brilliant mind and spirit. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

Neko looked in at the two and smirked, pulling out her own camera and taking a picture. Both Hosts jumped at the flash and looked at her, causing her to grin. "Karma, my friends." she said, before running past Hikaru who had come up behind her.

"NEKO!" Matt yelled, chasing after her.

Kaoru looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Hikaru shrugged, then made an annoyed face. "Tono just called." he said, causing Kaoru to mimic his expression, "He wants all of us to go swimming…today."

* * *

Neko: Dun, dun, dun. Okay, this will be the last update in a while since I am gone all summer! Oh, and there will be more focus on the other Cursed next chapter.

Keibi: *dodges onion* She also would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but she was grounded and had inspiration block.

Neko: Challenge time! This time there are two possible winners. Question; what did Matt have in her pocket when she first met the Host Club?

Keibi: Remember to answer in a review!

Neko: Special thanks to;

**Midnighter67: Thanks, I thought it was good.**

**MangaMaid4545: Thanks, Kit-kit! How do you think Skye is coming along?**

**LovableAmethyst129: You can't have a good romance fic without fluff. XD**

**Tsuki: Thanks.**

**Neko-Renku: Thank you for choosing my story out of the many on this site.**

**acir tools: I've seen part of it, is it any good?**

**anonymous (): Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you think that my plot is complex and engaging.**

**TheBeginingsEnd: I've read Maximum Ride, but I've never even heard of the other one. What is it?**

**StrawberrySunsets: That would be awesome. My first Fan-art. XD I updated.**

**i eat lepracons (): NUUUUUUUUU! Don't die leprechaun eater! Here's your next chapter!**

**miyu the fangirl: Thank you for the review. It makes me feel happy when people tell me they like my story.**

Neko: Wow my story is popular!


	18. Authoress Note, Please read!

Neko: Apparently nobody read the authoress comments at the end of the last chapter, so let's try this again;

Keibi: We need two more characters, as specified by our readers. AKA: you.

Neko: So, I'm accepting two people to answer this question.

Keibi: And the question is;

Neko: When Matt first meets the Host Club, what falls out of her pocket?

Keibi: We're only accepting the first two people who answer correctly. Remember that the answer is in the story somewhere.

Neko: Thanks to the following people who reviewed;

**Echo Uchiha: Thank you for reviewing on every single chapter. XD**

**animecries: Glad you like the fic, and yeah, Neko is awesome.**

**Dyinglight-15: I'm updating! Probably not what you were expecting, but I'm updating!**

**WhiteXIII: Glad you like the story so far.**


End file.
